The Blood of Heroes: Death of a Hero
by hannibal1996
Summary: They knew it would never last forever but they didn't know it was going to end like this. Carrie and Mindy have one last battle..Against each other. Will they unite to fight the common enemy who is powerful enough to destroy everyone and everything they care about?
1. Laughing behind a mask

**Hello and welcome to the 5th and final story (excluding the prequel). I hope you enjoy and I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever as well as anyone else who has helped. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Death of a hero part 1: Laughing behind a mask

Dave was sat in a car with Marcus, Dave was still believed to have been killed by Chris a few years ago but he kept it on the low, he was now working for the police with a false identity but even he struggled with that. The two were outside the Benedict Institute, the facility was being rebuilt after the battle but there had been reports of drugs being hidden there.

''Charlie can you hear me?'' Marcus said into the radio. Charlie and several members of a SWAT unit were hiding in the surrounding forest.

''We can hear you, ready?'' Charlie asked. They looked out at the institute, it was the middle of the night but they could see a few lights coming from the institute.

''Go.'' Marcus said. He and Dave then got out of the car and ran to a power box, they started to disconnect it and several lights went out.

Charlie and the SWAT team ran inside, they surrounded a group of drug smugglers and it was over. Dave and Marcus came running towards them, three other SWAT groups then appeared from the shadows.

''You have no idea who you're playing.'' The drug smuggler said, he was shaking with fear. He eyes darted across the area, he was looking for someone.

''Why don't you tell us.'' Marcus said as he put him in handcuffs.

''This is Rabbit.'' Dave said as he went through the merchandise. It was a red and black bill but it was obvious, this was Magicians drug.

''Rabbit?'' Marcus asked. Most it had been cleared up after they dismantled Magicians operations years ago, this was around the time Chris was taking over the mafia.

''Somebody is here.'' Charlie yelled, he could feel a presence. A missile then flew towards them, it hit one of the three cars which then exploded. The explosion caused the other other two to go up in flames, the police fell to the ground, they had no idea what was going on.

''We are under fire.'' Marcus yelled into the radio. The drug dealer in cuffs started to run, Marcus chased him but he discovered the man's corpse, three bullets had been fired into his chest. As Marcus looked up he found himself looking into the barrel of an assault rifle, little did he know that the man looking down at him had no intention on pulling the trigger.

The man in a white ninja like outfit then walked away, he started to shoot at the drug dealers. The police started to shoot back but their bullets seemed to do nothing. The man dropped his gun and pulled out two poles, he started to hit the police and sharp knives came out of the end, he started to stab the police until he finished the drug dealers.

''Fuck you asshole.'' Dave yelled as he smacked the man with his baton, they started to fight with their weapons until Dave got smacked in the face. He had a large cut across his cheek, he was confused and disorientated. The man put the poles in their holsters and he picked up a pistol.

''You?'' Charlie said as he pointed his pistol at the man. he turned around and shot Charlie in the neck. Dave jumped up but was elbowed in the face. He let off a flashbang and disappeared.

X

Carrie and Stephen were sat by Charlie's bedside. He was in hospital because of the bullet to the neck, he was in a lot of pain but the morphine helped.

''You sure it was him?'' Stephen asked. He seemed a little stressed but was also acting suspicious. He didn't normally repeatedly ask questions like he had been doing but Carrie was curious.

''I'm sure.'' Charlie said, he was mumbling but Stephen knew what he was saying.

''Who?'' Carrie asked.

''A guy I used to work with, he called himself Anderson.'' Stephen explained.

''You think it was him?'' Carrie asked.

''No.'' Stephen said bluntly, he didn't even think about his answer, he just answered.

''Why not?'' Carrie asked.

''Just wouldn't be him.'' Stephen said. Before Carrie could ask, Mindy burst in.

''We have a problem.'' Mindy said.

Flashback

Pennywise was sat in his cell. He was looking at his burnt skin in the mirror, he found it sickening but at the same time he loved looking at it. This was his face, this was the face of Pennywise. Carrie had saved him when she left him to burn but she only killed Freddy Holt, she had liberated his true self, she had liberated Pennywise.

''This, this feels natural.'' Pennywise said as he felt his face. The door suddenly opened, they were controlled through a computer but it never opened before.

Pennywise stepped out and looked around, he was confused as to why the other cell doors had not opened yet. He walked up to Magicians cell door but he could not open it, inside the Magician was asleep which made Pennywise smile.

Pennywise walked down the corridor, there were no guards in sight but there was a large bag. He opened it up and smiled at the contents. He put on the clown outfit, it was a red and yellow suit with a purple tie. He put on the large red shoes and as he tapped them together he found a blade coming out of it. This was brilliant, he found a mask, it was an ordinary clown mask but it had such great detail; the pale skin, the rosy cheeks and the grin that could make a heart bleed. Once he was dressed he took the pistol that was inside it and walked out.

End Flashback

Mindy was speeding down the street on her motorcycle. Carrie was flying through the sky, they were heading for the New York suburbs that were a few miles out. They were going as fast as they could but the police were rushing to the crime scene as well.

''I can see where he is, he is hiding in the school.'' Carrie said into her microphone, she started to fly downwards towards the school. The police were surrounding the building, Marcus was going to try and head down there but that might have been difficult. She flew down to the building but the police saw her, she landed right in front of the door.

''Get on the ground now freak.'' The police yelled, they had their guns pointed at her.

''What?'' Carrie asked in shock but she was expecting a little problem with the police.

''You superhero freaks will just destroy the building.'' The police yelled, they started to ready their guns but this only annoyed Carrie even more.

''I'm trying to help.'' Carrie argued but her point would not go across.

''Then fuck off.'' The police yelled. There was a sudden flash bang and then smoke filled the area, Mindy appeared from the smoke and she ran for the door. Carrie used her powers to force them open and went inside herself.

Carrie and Mindy were walking down the school corridor, this wasn't the one in Maine that they knew, he had chosen another school. This was good, he did not know it yet so he may get lost. They were looking into the classrooms but there was nobody in them. The school was evacuated but people had been killed.

''Please, we can hear noises…..He's keeping people in the gym.'' A student cried into the tannoy, there was a gunshot and the tannoy turned off. The two looked up and started to slowly walk down the corridor.

Mindy and Carrie walked towards the school tannoy system, it was by the school reception, the room also contained all of the security monitors which were connected to the cameras. As they looked around they noticed that blood was everywhere….And a body. A young high school football player by the look of it was on the floor, covered in blood, he has a tear across his throat and it looked like it was done with a coffee mug.

''This did it.'' Mindy said as she picked up a broken mug, it was on pieces and was coated in blood.

'He has a death wish, he wants us to stop him.'' Carrie said as she looked around the crime scene, she looked at the monitors. Most of the cameras were not picking up anything but she looked for the one at the gym...And there he was, he was standing there with the tied up hostages, they were coated in a liquid, must have been petrol.

''He wants us to kill him.'' Mindy replied as she looked at the corpse.

''But we're not.'' Carrie said before Mindy could get any ideas. She knew Mindy had some guns on her but she was prepared.

The two were running for the gym. They found the entrance but they knew that if they went inside then they would have to deal with a massacre.

''Any ideas?'' Mindy asked as she got the map of the school up on her phone.

''I think there was some kind of window there, you could go up there and I'll fly through.'' Carrie explained.

''On it. I'll set up a distraction while you take him down.'' Mindy added, she ran off whilst Carrie got into position.

Mindy got up on a higher level, she opened a door into a small observation room in which the commentators would narrate the game, this was a very rich school. She took out her pistol and aimed it at Pennywise. He was stood in the middle of the room with several crying witnesses around him, petrol was everywhere. Mindy fired her gun at Pennywise and the bullet went straight through the glass and into his shoulder, he quickly took out his phone and pressed a button.

Carrie burst through the wall and was flying towards Pennywise, he pressed the button before she grabbed hold of him and she dragged him through the fuel and onto the ground. She punched him and he fell unconscious.

Whilst Carrie took down Pennywise, Mindy was still in the observation room, the computer system started to go haywire and there was an explosion inside the room and Mindy was knocked to the ground. Carrie pulled Mindy out of there before she could get badly hurt.

''You are all fools.'' Pennywise said as he stood up, Carrie was untying the hostages but she turned her attention to him.

''Why is that?'' Carrie asked. Pennywise opened his shirt, there were several explosives strapped to his chest and an old camera.

''Does this remind you of anywhere?'' Pennywise asked smiling, she knew he wanted to taunt her about the Black prom. She walked around the room, her powers untying the rest of the hostages so that they could escape.

''Yeah it does, that night is still in my dreams Freddy.'' Carrie said as she looked around. She could imagine the fire, she could imagine the screaming from that night, it was horrific but it was where she got her strength from, thinking about that night allowed her to forge it into strength.

''Don't call me that.'' Pennywise said as he got up, he was ready to ignite the bomb.

''What? Freddy, but that is your name.'' Carrie argued, Pennywise just gave her a blank stare.

''No, not anymore….I am Pennywise.'' Pennywise yelled, he slipped in the petrol and smacked his head.

''What they did to you...Cannot be excused Freddy but you cannot do this.'' Carrie yelled, she wanted to help him up but he managed to get back up.

''Do you want to know something Carrie?'' Pennywise said as they started at each other, they could hear the police swarming the building.

''Tell me.'' Carrie said. She was waiting for something to happen but then again, he didn't seem like he wanted to.

''I'm, we're not going to stop until we're dead...We cannot, we will not.'' Pennywise said. He started to pull at a piece of string, it was connected to the bomb which would have torn the school to shreds.

''You know what Pennywise….''' Mindy said as she got up, Pennywise turned round, a little surprised but then he saw what Mindy was doing.

''I agree.'' Mindy said as she threw a punch into Pennywise's jaw, he spat out blood and teeth but then received a punch to the kidney, he fell to the ground.

''Mindy just subdue him.'' Carrie said but it was too late. Mindy was punching him several times in the face but he was still pulling at the string.

''Kill me then, end my suffering.'' Pennywise yelled. Mindy threw off his mask and punched his scorched face.

Carrie pulled Mindy off Pennywise, she threw a flashbang at her cousin which allowed Mindy to do what was needed. She pulled out a pistol and shot Pennywise as she stood up, the bullet passed through the side of his neck and he fell to the ground. Mindy took out a baton and walked over to him.

''I'm never going to stop until all you freaks are dead.'' Mindy said, she started to beat him with the baton, each strike sent Pennywise closer to the grave, he was about to pull at the sting but Mindy noticed it.

''Mindy no.'' Carrie said but before she could do anything Mindy had took out a knife and put it through Pennywise's arm, he let go of the string and fell to the ground, silent.

''Do not kill him.'' Carrie said as she ran towards Mindy, she took her to the ground but Mindy pushed her back and ran towards Pennywise and put her hands around his throat.

''He is a killer.'' Mindy said as she watched Pennywise lose what was left of his life but then he smiled and Mindy felt a sharp sensation in her side, he had put a knife into her side, he started to stab her multiple times until she got off him, he looked at her and jumped towards her and swung his very small knife.

Carrie used her powers to push the two backwards, they hit separate walls and the police burst in. There was at least twenty heavily armed SWAT members who were ready to pull their triggers.

''On the ground now.'' The police yelled. Carrie let go of the two and they fell to the ground, Mindy threw several smoke bombs which allowed her to escape through the whole that Carrie had entered. Carrie then took off and flew through the hole she made.

X

Tommy was sitting in a bar drinking heavily. Marcus then walked inside, he sat down in front of him and looked at what Tommy was drinking. It was a lot more darker and smelt like iron.

''That doesn't look like beer to me.'' Marcus said as Tommy downed a gulp of it.

''It doesn't taste like it either.'' Tommy said, he sounded distant, he was thinking about some of the things he had done when he was the Survivor, he had a few moments when he forgot who he was.

''How is Sue?'' Marcus asked, a waitress walked over but he gestured no.

''She is doing fine, I needed a drink.'' Tommy said as he stared into the near empty beer.

''Yeah, I know the feeling.'' Marcus said as he looked around. It was a typical bar that only had a few people, it was where people who hated their jobs and families want to forget out their lives.

''What do you want Marcus?'' Tommy asked finally addressing the Elephant in the room.

''Do you still have a contact with Jimmy?'' Marcus asked. He was referring to a guy that Tommy did a few jobs for in Las Vegas.

''Why do you want him?'' Tommy asked.

''I want to take him down along with the people he works with.'' Marcus said. He took out his phone and showed Tommy a picture of Chris D'Amico.

''You want Chris?'' Tommy asked as he looked at the picture.

''I'm going to bring him down but I need help.'' Marcus said. Tommy started to think for a moment but then he nodded.

''We better get the others involved.'' Tommy said.

''But I have one other question, this man...Any ideas?'' Marcus asked as he showed him a picture of Nemesis. Tommy looked at the picture but did not have any idea who he was, Marcus understood this without Tommy even having to say.

''I also hear you have a proposition for me.'' Tommy said. He finally managed to ask him but Marcus just sighed at that.

X

Stephen was in his office that was based in his old house. He walked into the secret room and turned on the monitor. The white suit had now gone but Doctor Miller was on the video chat.

''How did it go with Freddy?'' Stephen asked.

''There is clear tension between the two heroes, how is your project going?'' Miller asked.

''Project: Nemesis is going very well.'' Stephen said as he looked at a picture of Nemesis on his tablet.

''And the others?'' Miller asked.

''Their time will come.'' Stephen said as he looked at images of the others, they were locked in cells, praying for help but they would receive none.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. I know it's long but they will get shorter but I just wanted to give you what is to come. So should Pennywise have died? I would love to know what you think. Any questions you want answered? Until next time, have fun.**


	2. Consequences

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for all your help.**

Chapter 2: Consequences

Carrie and Mindy were walking down the street, towards the school that Pennywise had attacked the other day. As they approached the school they saw how the simple memorial had turned into a full on protest rally, a protest rally to get rid of superheroes.

''What the fuck?'' Mindy asked as she walked into the crowd with Carrie. One of the teachers was on the podium and he watched down on the mothers who were crying out for the superheroes to be abolished.

''They want us gone?'' Carrie whispered to Mindy.

''The monster Pennywise is responsible for the deaths of many, many people but let's go back just a few years. The Black Prom where thousands were left dead or how about the riots that followed in the later years. It wasn't our fight but it was the superheroes fight….Innocent blood spilt on the streets of New York. By stopping these so called supervillains they end up slaughtering hundreds. They're not heroes, they're savages.'' The teacher said into the microphone He was not a natural but the short, bulky man managed to get the crowd to cheer.

''Since when do we live in redneck country?'' Mindy whispered to Carrie as she read the signs the women were holding up. She found them rather amusing.

''This is a huge problem for us Mindy.'' Carrie replied, she sounded worried.

''So they are getting pissed off, so what?'' Mindy asked. She did not normally care what other people thought of the way she did things but times were different, she wanted people on her side...She couldn't fight these guys by herself anymore.

''I thought being a superhero meant people look up to you.'' Carrie asked.

''News flash….They don't.'' Mindy replied.

X

''Breaking news. Jerry Gergich, the man who was leading the rally against superheroes has been shot dead by the superhero Nemesis. This video contains strong and violent images.'' The report said on the news. Stephen turned it off and then put the remote down. He was in a meeting with four other people. Chris D'Amico (Crime Lord of New York), Michael Driskill (Military General and Applied Science Officer), Charles Palmer (Vice President) and Thomas Miller (Head of the Benedict Institute). They were sat in one of Chris's buildings that were used as a front for drug distribution across the city but for the moment it would be used for the Fraternity.

''So your agent killed Jerry? Who is he?'' Charles asked as he looked at a photo of the Nemesis.

''Only I know that I'm afraid.'' Ralph replied.

''So we're using this? To get rid of superheroes?'' Chris asked. He was referring to the hero debate and whether or not they would become illegal.

''Once the heroes are gone we can carry on with our plans.'' Stephen explained.

''They're just a bunch of kids...Can't we just have them assassinated or arrested.'' Charles asked.

''Mindy McCready has broken out of prisons before and killed several assassins. Carrie White had training from Nastavnik, little yes but still training to go with her special powers.'' Stephen argued, he had worked with them, he knew how they could fight them but he knew what they were capable of.

''Where is he anyway?'' Chris asked.

''Away on business.'' Stephen replied.

X

Nastavnik was inside a small office, it was cheap and poorly maintained but that was not why he was there. He was holding a drug baron by the throat in the small room where the light kept flickering. There were three dead bodies around them and Rachel was going through some money and drugs.

''It's Rabbit.'' Rachel said as she started to pour petrol over the money and the drugs.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' The drug lord asked. He was a middle aged polish man who transports drugs from the docks but he had been known to deal in Rabbit after Magician was taken away.

''Rabbit…...You are selling the drug of that madman.'' Nastavnik said as he snapped his neck.

''Burn it all Rachel.'' Nastavnik said as Rachel threw a lighter onto all of the petrol. They quickly left as the building went up in flames.

They walked up to their van where Nemesis was waiting for them, the two got inside and Nastavnik passed his a shotgun.

''My mission will be complete before the sun is up.'' Nemesis said before walking away.

X

Carrie was sat with Danny in their dining room. They were eating some dinner and watching the TV, the whole city was panicking because of the superheroes.

''And what about this man in white? This superhero who has killed policemen and innocent people.'' A lady said on the news. She was being interviewed but they put up an image of the man in white, he was not a hero but more of a ghost.

''What do you think about that guy?'' Carrie asked as she looked at the distorted images of Nemesis.

''The Nemesis? I think he is more harm than good.'' Danny replied as he tucked into his meal.

''Do you see anything?'' Carrie asked but Danny just looked depressed.

''No, I haven't seen anything in ages.'' Danny replied.

''You'll be fine.'' Carrie said as she took his hand.

''Thanks.'' Danny replied. They stared at each other for a while but

''Carrie you in?'' Stephen said as he burst into the house.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked as he walked into the living room.

''There's a problem….A huge problem.'' Stephen explained.

''What is it?'' Carrie asked as she looked at her out of breath father.

''Superheroes, somebody pulled a string…..They're illegal.'' Stephen explained. Infact it was Charles who had made sure that there was an alert for superheroes out, they would all be rounded up.

''Shit...What do we do now?'' Danny asked as he stood up, he slipped a little but he managed to regain his balance.

''I have my own strings as well and I think I may be able to help you.'' Stephen said.

''What are you on about?'' Carrie asked. The news story came up on the TV, there was a nationwide alert for superheroes to be arrested.

''The government are planning on setting up a special superhero team….Like what I used to be in.'' Stephen explained.

''You said they were just glorified mercenaries.'' Carrie replied. She remembered him telling her stories about his life before but she never really wanted to know.

''Look, we can't do what we used to anymore. It's just not on, Carrie White is a martyr for bullying and not a hero.'' Stephen explained. He had a point, Carrie White was the name associated to bullying and the Black prom, it couldn't be used

''Then who am I?'' Carrie asked.

X

Carrie and Mindy were walking through a park. It wasn't the best day, it was a fairly nice day, the clouds were forming but it was still hot. They walked up to the duck pond and looked at the animals as they roamed aimlessly across the water.

''They're coming aren't they?'' Mindy asked. She took a deep breath of the air and took in the surroundings.

''Dad offered us a choice. There is a team.'' Carrie began to explain but Mindy was not interested.

''No.'' Mindy said, she turned her head, she didn't want to know.

''I'm joining.'' Carrie said. She hoped it would help but she knew it wouldn't.

''You'll be a puppet, playing their game and not doing good.'' Mindy argued.

''Do we do good?'' Carrie asked.

''What? Of course we fucking do.'' Mindy said, she was heavily offended by that.

''Think about it. I've probably killed more than most of our villains but it's our fights. When we were fighting Ross a few years ago, it was our fight…..Even during the prom when we fought Kunoichi, it was our fight.'' Carrie argued.

''Don't do this Carrie.'' Mindy said. Police started appearing from all over, they were heavily armoured and were holding sub-machine guns.

''This world is a scary place, help me make it a little less scary.'' Carrie begged but Mindy was not interested.

''If you want to arrest me….Then fight me.'' Mindy said, Carrie looked at her cousin, one of the only family she had left and took a deep breath.

''If I have to stop you...I will.'' Carrie said. The words hit Mindy like a car hits a deer, it hurt more than any other blow she had ever received.

''So be it.'' Mindy said. She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Carries head, her finger wobbled over the trigger...Carrie knew she would not fire it.

Carrie used this to her advantage. She used her powers to take the gun away from Mindy and pushed her back into the gravestones. She tried to hold her down but Mindy kept trying to break free, it was very difficult.

''Arrest Hit-Girl.'' The policemen yelled as they surrounded Mindy so that they could arrest her. They picked her up and threw her into a van, Carrie just stood there though, watching what was happening. The she heard something she had not heard in a very long time, she heard a laugh.

X

A few days and a few mysterious deaths later the government had finally made a new move, they were doing something that most people argued with but only because of the time it took. It took them months to begin rebuilding New York or round up the escaped criminals but this took them only a matter of days, they built an army of superheroes.

''Now this is what I love about politics. When we need something done that minute it is actually done and these so called superheroes who destroy our streets have been dealt with. Now don't get me wrong, I love the colourful guys but come on. They fight their battles in our streets but now they're going to fight our battles. Recently Pennywise went on a rampage and these heroes did stop him, they actually did. But now it's time, now you get to see why we're all here…..Ladies, Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you CENTURIANS.'' The presenter announced as the heroes walked through the smoke and lasers that were now present.

Among the team stood Hunter (Carrie White), Survivor (Tommy Ross), Shadow Face (unknown) and several others walked onto the stage. They looked among the cheering crowd and flashing lights. The Fraternity were there though, all spread out but sitting there. They watched like a spider watches a fly trapped on its web. The heroes were caught on a web of deceit and the Fraternity were now just watching.

Mindy was watching it from her cell though, tears going down her cheeks….This was certainly the end in her eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Is there anything you want answered? Feel free to message me if you want. Who else is a Centurian? What will happen to Mindy? Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Prison days

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for all your help.**

Chapter 3: Prison days

It was a bright and early morning. The sun had just risen and was making its way through the clouds, the birds flew through the sky over the harbour. Cranes towered over the otherwise empty harbour but on this morning there was a boat and a group of men. The boat had been used to smuggle in some guns that were going to be sent to Chris and his men.

"Hurry up, it's freezing." One of the goons moaned. There must have been at least twelve of them, all heavily armed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" One yelled as he threw a tin can at a dazed good. He was just stood there, hypnotised. He stared at the goons but they didn't care, they just loaded the guns into the cars. Little did they realise that Shadow Face was looking through his eyes. She had the ability to move her mind, her soul into another man and use it. She could see through their eyes, their thoughts and even control them.

"Ready?" Tommy asked as he loaded his gun. He was being forced to use plastic bullets but he didn't care. He was wearing a grey outfit, mainly kevlar armour but just enough so that he could still move. He had several guns strapped to him as well as grenades.

"Ready." Carrie replied. She was wearing a grey suit with chunks of armour. There wasn't much but it covered all of the major areas, she had a hood like Stephen but it had no real practical use. They got out their weapons and ran over to the mobsters.

"Freeze, you're all under arrest." Carrie yelled but they just laughed at her. This caused something to happen though, Carrie was not sure what but she just lost control.

"What the fuck?" They screamed as the boat started to hover in the air, it got higher and higher. It then swung over and smashed the cars, the guards got out their guns but were running around in a panic.

"Calm down Hunter, calm down." Tommy yelled but it did not work, she had zoned out.

"I can't get to her." Shadow-Face said from a distance.

Tommy was fighting the mobsters one at a time or at least he tried to. He had out his extendable taser to which he owned two. He swung them around, knocking one of his leg and then launching them downwards, smashing the man's face as he hit the ground. He swung again into another's ribs, breaking at least three and then to the jaw, there was a loud crack as if it had been snapped in half. He was able to get through a few more, shooting a few with his guns but they had real bullet.

Then something unexpected happened again. A missile flew through the harbour and hit the boat, causing it to explode into pieces. They went everywhere, the fire was blinding and as Tommy tried to dodge the burning debris, he grabbed hold of Carrie and pulled her to the ground. Shadow-Face tried to see what was happened but as she looked up, several bullets landed near her, there was a man in the Crane, there was Nemesis.

"Nemesis is here." Shadow-Face said, she failed to access his mind, it was like driving into a wall.

"Send in the big gun." Tommy replied. Shadow-Face turned to a container and accessed the mind inside.

Nemesis was picking off the mobsters when he heard a loud roar….Night-Demon was flying right for him. The giant, black devil flapped his wings which were straight out of a horror movie right for him.

"Now thats just cheating." Nemesis muttered as he pulled out two small pistols. He started to shoot Nemesis but he crashed into the crane, causing Nemesis to fall. He fell to the ground, landed without a scratch.

"What the fuck?" Tommy said as he started to shoot at Nemesis but he just retaliated by putting his middle finger up.

"What a…" Nemesis said but before he could finish he was thrown across the harbour by an unknown force, he smacked a small shack, breaking his back. He muttered some swear words but as he tried to get up, he found himself in front of something much more worse.

"Go fuck yourself." It was Kick-Ass. He was stood there, in all his glory. He was wearing his outfit that had extra kevlar pads on it and a metal mask, he was holding a custom made rod. He launched it at Nemesis, smashing his teeth and knocking him down. He took out a small little cannister with a spike. He smacked the spike into Nemesis and pressed the button, electrocuting him unconscious.

X

Mindy was trying to adjust to prison life but it was not meant for her. She had been put in the Cold Mountain Penitentiary for the mean time. Placed there until trial, it felt illegal but she could understand why, she was a danger. She was sat in her cell, listening to the music they were playing. It was dull and boring, she hated it. They had moved everyone from the Benedict institution over there was well, no more breakouts they hoped.

She was forced to socialise, to interact with the other inmates. It was like being a kid in the candy store with her, all she could think about was which one to take first...And how she would take them. She recognised a few of them, a few she didn't know. She wandered around, turning her attention to a TV.

"I find it hilarious….A girl in a mens wing." A familiar but unfriendly voice said. It crept behind her, standing on her shoulder with its cold breath. She turned around and there he was, the Magician.

"I was just deciding who to kill first...Plus the guards don't care when there's twenty bucks in it for them." Mindy said as she stared at the cold hearted killer. It felt weird, like looking into a mirror when you're drunk.

"I don't give them bribes, makes them think they're worth it….I just show them a picture of their kids and give them a wide grin." Magician said as he showed her the grin that would traumatise a child. You could see all his teeth, the skin stretched back as far as it could as his eyes widened, you could see the madness in his eyes.

"I think you'll be the first to go." Mindy said, she wanted to make sure everyone heard it.

"Did you know they tried executing me here once..It failed so they had to let me go. That was a hilarious time." Magician said, going a little off topic.

"I'm sure they were laughing." Mindy replied sarcastically.

"Oh I wasn't laughing at that...I was laughing at something that happened a few days earlier. You see there was this enormous black guy….He got blamed for my crimes and went zap or however they killed him." Magician said as well as waving his hands in the air, he was laughing at that story, he still found it funny.

"Good story." Mindy said sarcastically again but Magician didn't care.

"What can you do these days?" Magician shrugged as he walked away.

Mindy was back in her cell shortly after her encounter. It was a boring cell but she wasn't interested in spending much time there, only to prepare. She flipped open her bed where there was a knife, a big knife and a silenced sniper rifle, it was only a small one though. She had made an arrangement with a guard, she was going to change this prison. She picked up the rifle and looked out of the window. Every prison had that guy, that person who was in charge, she wasn't going to shoot him...She was going to make an example of him.

She walked outside, knife in her pocket, she only wanted to retrieve it and walked onto the courtyard. People were concerned about a girl being there but they wouldn't do anything. She walked up to the 6ft7 monster, covered in muscles and tattoos, he turned to her and snarled whilst his goons stood behind him sniggering.

"You can be my new fuck slave." The brute snorted.

"Only one of us is going to be fucked….And it ain't me." Mindy said as she pulled out the knife and launched it into his groin, she checked who he was….A rapist of five school girls, she thought he would miss it but oh well.

He screamed out as she pulled the knife back, launching it into his bladder and then slashing to the slide, the mix of blood, piss and some form of bile poured out of him.

"Just fucking kill me bitch." He screamed out in agony. The guards were going to stop her but the prisoners started to fight them...A riot had broken out.

"...No." She said as his gang attacked her. She swung her knife and ducked out, slicing two knee caps and a leg.

She jumped up, slashing a mans neck and then kicking another in the stomach. There were too many though, she tried to fight back but couldn't. She was knocked over, a foot met her face but she jumped back up, throwing the knife into a chest and then snapping another neck. One man pushed her down but then went stiff, blood trickled down his mouth and then he dropped to the ground..Magician was standing behind him with a hammer, covered in blood.

"Behind you." He yelled. Mindy quickly ducked and he swung the hammer, the man's jaw smashed to pieces, teeth flew out as he hit the ground.

"Thanks." Mindy said in shock, Magician just nodded and ran up to another man, smacking him with a hammer.

The ordeal had lasted another twenty minutes and another twenty deaths. Mindy had been placed in solitary confinement for what she had done whilst her room as searched, her guard should be able to call her a favour. There was a feeling though, coming from the next room, as if she was being watched. She looked at the wall and started to think, she was trained to know when she was being watched but this felt weird...Like when she first got her strength and healing….She was being watched.

In the other room stood her enemy, the man who she wished she had killed every night. The man who represented everything wrong with her, the person she would become if she gave in, if she just started killing for the sake of it. The Magician was standing in the cell, staring at the wall in a catatonic state, just staring. He knew where she was, he knew she was stuck and he knew that things were going to change.

"Looking forward to our time together." Magician whispered to himself.

X

A hiker and his dog are walking through a forest, they approach a small stream that had sewage waste. He walked up to the bank, noticing something out of the ordinary. He reached down, there was hand in the mud. He grabbed hold of it, trying to drag the body out but as he did the person jumped up in panic.

"What the fuck?" The hiker asked as he looked at the confused naked man who was also covered in mud and shit.

"My name is…..Wesley…..Wesley." He said as he was dazed and confused.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Is there anything you want answered? Feel free to message me if you want. Thoughts on the Centurians so far? Mindy in prison? Return of Wesley? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Nemesis

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please remember to review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

Chapter 4: Nemesis

Charlie and Marcus were sat in the police precinct. It was a busy day at the office, especially with the new Centurions operating over the city. The police were happy that they had help but they were still vigilantes. Marcus and Charlie were in charge of the relations and investigating any potential supervillains, they were tracking the Nemesis.

"Hey guys...Can I ask a question?" Sue asked as she walked in. She was holding coffee, her special way of getting favours from them.

"We have nothing on the Nemesis." Marcus said as he took the coffees.

"Good to see you back Charlie...But that's not what I'm after. Nemesis requires doughnuts." Sue said as she sat down.

"Thanks...What do you need?" Charlie asked.

"Chris D'Amico was spotted with this guy...Who is he?" Sue asked. She handed them a photo of Chris with another man.

"Thomas Miller….He is in charge of the Benedict Institution, well.. .Head of getting it running again." Charlie said as he took a glance at the picture.

"Was he in charge during the outbreak?" Marcus asked.

"He was Magician's, Margaret's doctor...He also does the odd private meeting with Mindy." Charlie explained.

"You think there's a connection between all these guys?" Marcus asked.

"I think there's something else….A secret society." Sue explained as she waved her hands around in the air dramatically.

"That sounds so stupid." Marcus said. There was then a loud buzzing noise, the windows exploded, everyone was in a panic.

"What the fuck?" One of the policemen yelled as Nemesis climbed through a window. He threw smoke grenades all over the place.

"Get to the ground." Marcus yelled as he pulled out his pistol.

Nemesis took out his twin pistols. He fired them in what seemed like a random fashion but it was obvious he just wanted them to stay on the ground. He walked towards Marcus' office, a policeman jumped out at him but Nemesis ducked to the ground, jabbing his knee twice and then chopping his throat.

"Sue Snell...You should have left us alone." Nemesis yelled as he pulled out a grenade, looking into the office. Marcus jumped out but was kicked in the stomach.

The doors exploded and a SWAT team burst in, the laser sights flying around everywhere. Two flashbangs were thrown into the room, Nemesis looked at them and dropped the grenade. He sprinted out the room, firing a pistol just before he jumped out of the window. The grenade exploded, there was a flash of fire and then it was over.

Nemesis was walking down an alleyway. He was huffing but he had no need to recover, he opened up a sewer drain but before he could get inside Superior grabbed hold of him and took him into the air. He had tackled him whilst flying and was punching him as they rocketed into the air.

"Since when were you a Centurion?" Nemesis asked as he pulled the pin on a grenade. The grenade went off and the explosion light up the sky, both men plummeted to the ground like meteorites, burning as they fell.

Carrie and Dave were stood by the alleyway where they caught Nemesis. Danny had predicted he would be there but was not sure about the attack on the precinct. The two jumped into the sewer, investigating where he was going.

"Sewers, how very." Dave said as they investigated the sewers.

"Cliche." Carrie said as they walked up to a wall. It had a weird symbol on it. The symbol was small but visible, it was a bell with an eye at the bottom of it.

"Do you think there's a door behind it?" Dave asked as he looked at the symbol.

"Danny, is there a door here?" Carrie asked into her microphone. Dave looked at her for a second and she raised her arm, flexing out her fingers. The wall fell back revealing a rather large room. The two heroes walked inside, surprised but also incredibly worried.

They looked around it, speechless by what they could see. It was similar to a motel room, there was a window on the other side of the room with an image of a farm, there was a small bed but it seemed barely used. Dave walked up to the flickering television set, he spent a second or two staring but then had to back off. The television set was always on and playing a strange series of images, they were difficult to see but it seemed like it was for brainwashing. Carrie opened up a draw and pulled out a sniper rifle.

"Certainly not what's in my sock draw." Carrie said as she put the sniper rifle back.

"Do not look into that TV screen...Hits you hard...With a hammer." Dave said, he seemed a little dazed. There was a sudden high pitched noise, it crawled into your ears and ripped them apart. The noise came from the television set, it forced their attention, pulling them in. They looked into the screen, it flashed red for a second.

Carrie found herself in the prayer closet. It was bigger than she remembered, there was a bible in front of her, covered in blood. It opened up, the laughing sprang out at her...Like a jack in the box. The laughing became louder and louder until she could not bare it anymore. The door opened and Margaret walked in, covered in blood and a sinister grin.

"They laughed at you little girl." Margaret whispered. She then turned into Mindy who fired a gunshot at her.

Dave was going through a similar hallucination. He was stuck in the old Justice Forever headquarters, when the massacre happened. He was looking over Todd and Marty, his biggest defeat. Juicer was standing behind him, smirking like the fat bastard did.

"Shouldn't have kicked me out." Juicer whispered. The words hit Dave harder than anything had ever hit him, the rage counteracted it though..Fighting back.

"Fuck off." Dave yelled as he swung behind him but Juicer was gone...Chris was standing though. He was in his MotherFucker costume but had his robotic limbs, he stepped forward.

"You murdered my father...Now I'm going to murder you." Chris said. He started to run towards Dave but then he snapped back into reality.

Dave and Carrie snapped back into reality. Tommy was stood there, holding his gun and looking at the destroyed TV. They felt dazed and confused almost hypnotised by what had just happened.

"You guys ok?" Tommy asked as he walked up to the broken TV.

"Where is Nemesis?" Carrie asked.

Superior was in the street with Nemesis. They were both injured and out of breath, the fall had severely injured them but they were going to keep fighting. Superior flew forward and punched Nemesis into a bus, he smashed through it but still managed to stand. He jumped out and sprinted to an upcoming police car. He pulled an officer out and took his gun, killing him and then the other officer

"You can't possibly stop me." Nemesis said as he fired the gun at Superior, they hit his skin but did no damage.

Superior flew towards Nemesis but he jumped out of the way. He fired the remaining bullets at the fuel tank, causing the fuel to flood the area. Nemesis reached into his pocket and brought out a lighter.

"You cu.." Nemesis said but before he could finish Nemesis ignited the car causing it to explode and as the fire engulfed Superior, Nemesis walked away.

As he walked away a black truck pulled up infront of him and Shadow Face walked out. She was looking at him, completely terrified but there was hidden confidence. He took a small pen knife from his ankle holster and quickly walked towards her, she took a step back but Night Demon flew through the air and picked up Nemesis, smashing him into the ground a couple of times and then into a shop window.

X

Mindy was sat in the prison recreation room. She was in the women's section, just wanted to relax for a change. She needed time to think of her next strategy, her form of relaxing. She observed the others in the room. The heavily tattooed women who stole thousands to fuel their ink fetish and the ones who had never physically hurt someone but they had ruined more lives than you can count. She saw Margaret in the corner, reading her copy of the bible...Probably best to leave her alone since she pulled out a womans eye for looking at her the other day. Valerie was sat on the sofa, surrounded by her groupies but she was just imaging Magician being there with her.

She looked up at the television set, it was a small one protected in a cage but nobody attacked it anymore. She looked up at it, what was on shocked her. It was footage from the earlier fight involving the Centurions and Nemesis. She saw Dave and Carrie run onto screen as they jumped into the black van to drive away. Mindy had to admit, she felt depressed...She needed to be out there. She was a coyote that got trapped, she needed to chew off her arm to break free and then to hunt her prey. She looked around, the criminals that surrounded her...A fox in a field of chickens but she had to wait, not long yet.

X

Miller was stood in his office. He logged off from a meeting with the Fraternity, the meeting had gone well but he had received his orders. He walked up to a door in his office, it had a small staircase to which he started to walk down. He walked out into a corridor, which also contained several other doors. He walked down the corridor and into an operating room with six cells around it. The cells were locked but he looked into everyone.

"Nemesis has been captured unfortunately so we shall give one of you the opportunity to prove yourself worthy. Your mission….Retrieve our escaped comrade Wesley Gibbs. Who is willing to accept?" Miller announced as he walked around the operating table in the middle of the room. There were three bangs from free doors but Miller only paid attention to the one door that didn't someone banging on the door in the perfect rhythm.

"Two people out….Three people want to get out….I think you will go." Miller said as he looked into the room. Darren was sat on the bed, without any expression just emptiness, he stood up in the cold and empty room and looked at Miller in the eye, looking into them...This would go well.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What would you like to see next? Who are the six people? Will Nemesis return? Please let me know what you want to see and any feedback. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. Night Demon

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.

Chapter 4: Night Demon

Carrie had been up all night, coffee had never tasted so horrible but she needed to be up. She never really liked the night, it was never for her. She was never sure why she never liked it but it was something about it that she hated.

"Ready?" Danny asked as he walked into the office. It was a small little office that she often used to sort out the paperwork that she had to do now. The days of destroying the city in a fight with no consequences are over.

"Sure." Carrie said as she got up. She walked with Danny to the confinement room. They were inside a military base that Stephen had organised with Michael, it was very small but it had everything they needed. The soldiers there were there to help them out.

The two walked into a large but tight room. It was brightly lit with the floodlights, Nemesis was attached to a bed that had been stood up, there were several tubes attached to him that had green liquids flowing smoothly into him. A swarm of soldiers were surrounding him, keeping an eye on the machinery and Nemesis. Stephen was stood in front of Nemesis, he was just observing the human weapon.

"Is he awake?" Carrie asked.

"I have no idea...I don't think he even has vitals." Stephen said as he checked one of the computers.

"What are you on about?" Danny asked as he looked at the computer and there it was, he wasn't even technically alive.

"Sleep is...Regeneration. You need to be able to sleep to get your strength." Nemesis said. It was difficult for him at first, as if he was learning at that very moment to speak. The words he said didn't feel right to him, unnatural.

"But do you sleep?" Stephen asked.

"No." Nemesis replied bluntly.

"So how do you get your strength?" Stephen asked.

"I...I have no idea." Nemesis replied. He leaned forward, his face pulled the attention towards it. It was pale, unnaturally pale but it was so sickening. His eyes had turned almost completely yellow, there was a little glimmer of black in it.

"I'll be outside." Stephen said as he walked away. He walked through the base and into a more secure room. He walked right passed the guard and into the building.

He approached a regular cell and slowly opened it. He slithered through the door and walked up to the man that was sat at the desk in the room. He was working on the computer and monitors his heart levels.

"Hello Night Demon, how are you?" Stephen asked as he walked in. He looked around the room which was rather empty, it had very few items that would make it personal.

"I still hate that name." He replied, eyes glued to the computer. Stephen had a syringe in his hand, it was small but the way it presented itself, a single glance and you knew it would be trouble.

"That doesn't matter right now." Stephen said as he pulled his head back and injected him with the serum. Night Demon fell back off his chair, his hair which seemed to be dyed black started to fall out until there was only a little left. His skin turned black and then to an almost scale like design. He got bigger and bigger, his bones cracked and smashed then twisted around as the horns poked out of his arms and legs. His back broke into a thousand pieces, it was moving around, the bones finding a new place. They eventually found their place, pushing out and stretching the skin until it started to rip...The wings came out.

Stephen walked out as the man screamed out in agony. The guards were running down the corridor as Stephen dodged them. He walked outside as Carrie and Superior were watching the building.

"I've got this if anything goes wrong." Superior said as he kept his eyes on the building. They were starting to glow red just incase.

"I'll get Shadow." Carrie said as she ran towards one of the other buildings, Shadow-Face was in housing building where all of the bunks were.

He waited a brief moment, he could hear gunfire and screams but they all went quiet rather suddenly. He got ready to attack just incase and then it happened. Night Demon burst out of the building, crashing through the wall as if it was nothing. Superior unleashed the fury of his heat vision towards Night Demon but it did not work. He then propelled himself towards him, ready to strike but Night Demon tossed him to the side as he took off into the air.

He flew towards the building with Nemesis as Superior was flung into a jeep. He burst into the building as grabbed hold of Nemesis, ripping him out of the confinements. He just looked at him for a moment, Nemesis was just silent.

"Freeze!" The soldiers yelled as they surrounded Night Demon. Trucks with mounted machine guns and helicopters surrounded it. The lights were shining down on him, blinding him.

"Shadow he is out." Carrie yelled as she burst into her room. Shadow jumped up and ran outside, trying to put her shoes on.

The two ran out and sat the Onslaught that was happening. Night Demon threw over several cars over and tried to fly away but as he did a missile hit him, keeping him on the ground.

"I've got this." Shadow Face said as she tried to enter his mind. She failed at first, falling to the ground with a nose bleed. It was like driving into a wall, it was painful.

"Try again." Carrie said as she helped her friend up.

"Something is controlling him, making him do this." Shadow Face said. She tried to enter his mind again and started to succeed. Night Demon was waving his arms around, moving like two kids trying to use the same puppet. He then ceased and fell to the ground, turning back into the man.

"What the fuck caused that?" Carrie asked as she looked at the unconscious Nemesis on the ground.

Before anyone could do anything something hits the helicopter. It explodes in the air, bursting into flames and then Rachel landed on the ground. Everyone turned their eyes to her but she just flicked her wrist and sent everything was sent back a few meters. She grabbed hold of Nemesis and flew into the air, disappearing into the sky.

Carrie just looked up at where Rachel had disappeared. She then looked over to Stephen who didn't seem all that interested, he was on his phone and not paying any attention.

[The Eagle has flown] He texted to Miller.

Mindy was in the prison, she was watching the TV which never really had anything worth watching on it. She looked around and Valerie plumped herself next to her.

"What...You gonna kill me?" Valerie asked as Mindy looked at her, a little confused.

"Maybe not...Margaret might though." Mindy replied. They looked at Margaret who was just sat there in the corner, staring at her.

"Yeah she's creepy...Even when we were in the Injustice Forever. I was only in it for Magician and all he did was plot with Pennywise." Valerie complained.

"Why the fuck are we talking like friends?" Mindy asked, she seemed a little shocked by this, she didn't want any friends.

"Because its sin this and sin that with her….At least with you I get to talk about death." Valerie said.

"You're fucked up." Mindy replied. Valerie coughed up a chuckle at this.

"I heard you dressed up as a catholic school girl and killed a bunch of people...That's fucked up." Valerie replied laughing.

"It was undercover." Mindy defended.

"It's a fetish." Valerie argued.

"Fuck off." Mindy snapped.

"Nope." Valerie replied.

"My daughter...THE SINNER." Margaret screamed as she ran over to Mindy holding a shiv. She waved it in the air and the two girls jumped out the way.

"I'm not your fucking daughter you bitch." Mindy yelled out.

"Stop right there inmate." A guard yelled as he ran over to Margaret, she spun round and put the sharpened object into his throat causing blood to spill out.

The guards burst into the room, ready to take down Margaret but as they went to apprehend her the other inmates started to jump them. One of the guards was dressed in riot gear, he was incredibly out of place and kept his eyes on Mindy. An inmate ran over to him and he just smacked her with his baton until the poor girl had been beaten to death.

"Bring it." Mindy said as she looked at the guard.

Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Is there anything you want answered? Feel free to message if you want. So who is the security guard? What will Rachel do? Until next time, have fun.


	6. Cold mountain penitentiary part 1

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please remember to review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

Chapter 6: Cold Mountain Penitentiary part 1

Mindy was in the prison, it didn't feel like a prison anymore but more like a battlefield. The prisoners were rioting, destroying the prison complex in a desperate attempt to get out and reclaim their lives. Mindy was walking through the canteen, watching the carnage unfold. She was covered in blood, her knuckles were split and bleeding whilst her body was covered in bruises.

"Get on the ground inmate." A guard yelled as he ran over to Mindy, swinging his baton in the air. She ducked under it and tackled the guard, pushing him into the wall and punching him in the face, cracking his riot helmet.

Another guard shoved Mindy to the ground and kicked her in the face. It hurt, it really hurt and it left her a little confused. She managed to get up, spitting out blood and staring at the second guard. She struggled to stand still, she was exhausted from all of the fighting. The guards ran towards her, both with the intention of subduing her. Mindy grabbed one of the guards arm as he went to strike her, she twisted it quickly and snapped it.

"You bitch." The guard yelled out. She grabbed his helmet, ripping it off him and proceeded to beat him with it. The second guard grabbed her throat and pulled her back, with the desperate hope to choke her.

She moved her body to the side and twisted around him, giving her room to slip her head about and grab his arm.

"How many people have you hurt? I know you officer Verger….I know what you do in your spare time." Mindy said as she snapped his arm and pushed him into the kitchen.

There wasn't much happening in there that wasn't happening out there. The criminals were fighting each other and staff members along with the odd guard who was brave enough the attack. Mindy threw him towards an oven, looking at the other prisoners she started to play around with it.

"What are you doing?" Verger asked. He had pure terror on his face, absolutely terrified. She smiled back at him and turned the oven on. She stepped back and a gust of fire burst out at him, roasting him alive.

Mindy jumped up on the oven and played with the pipes once again. The difference this time was that all of the ovens in the room suddenly started exhaling fire, roasting all of the criminals in the room.

"Very well done, honestly...I am impressed." Magician said as he walked into the room. He looked around as the fires were put out by the sprinklers.

"What do you want?" Mindy asked as she jumped off the oven. She looked around, she couldn't hear anyone.

"I was just thinking….The institution….Thomas Miller is running it but there seems to be nothing happening there." Magician pondered as he walked around the room.

"they're rebuilding it after what you did." Mindy explained. She could remember the day the institution was destroyed but he probably didn't care.

"What I did...You helped me...We're just the same me and you." Magician said as he ran up to her. She grabbed a knife from a drawer and put it to his throat.

"Oh really?" Mindy asked as Magician looked at the knife romantically.

"You know Margaret thinks you're Carrie...That could make a good switcharoo." Magician said as he leaned towards Mindy, starring into her eyes. The blade pressed against his throat but it did not bother the psychopath, he rather enjoyed it.

"I did some research into you...The first time we met in that prison." Mindy said, looking up at him.

"Oh really?" Magician said, lowering his voice.

"It took me years to find it but I have you….I know your name." Mindy replied, she went quieter and quieter.

"I doubt that." Magician said but Mindy whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened and he stepped back, looking at her with shock he started to shake.

Mindy ran out of the room just before the rage filled Magician and he started to trash the kitchen. He took out a knife and started to run after her, slashing anyone in his way. He quickly sprinted towards Mindy, ready to plunge the blade into her heart.

"I know your name." Mindy taunted him as she took a step back as he plunged down. She kicked him in the face and grabbed the man, throwing him across the room.

"Oh no you don't." Magician screamed out in a fit of rage.

"Oh yes I do…" Mindy said but something felt weird. She looked to her side and there was a hand, how did she not notice? She thought to herself but then she felt it...The burning sensation in her back.

"My daughter the sinner." Margaret whispered into Mindy's ear before walking back. She had sneaked up on him like a snake, slithering through the crowd and striking before anyone could notice. Magician stood up and grabbed hold of Mindy's face.

"Now for a little family reunion….Your mother will be joining very soon." Magician explained as he walked away.

The two supervillains walked away from Mindy who collapsed to the ground. The rioters were focusing on getting out of the prison now and creating havoc wherever they could get to but Magician had something else planned.

X

Carrie was sat on her bed, watching whatever she could on her computer. She was angry and stressed, they had one lead, they had their target and now he was gone. Nobody had dared approach her in a few days, she needed to be by herself but that was about to end.

"Carrie you need to suit up." Dave said as he burst in, he was already wearing his suit. It was a little more armoured than normal but you couldn't really see it. He had his two batons, his favourite weapons.

"What?" Carrie asked.

"Cold Mountain Penitentiary…A riot broke out. Mindy could try to get out along with Magician and his crew." Dave said. Carrie was shocked but not surprised, she knew her cousins nature and she knew what she would do given the chance.

"Get everyone there, this is a high security risk. Is the whole Injustice forever gang there?" Carrie asked as she grabbed her suit and got changed in her bathroom.

"All of them...This is a breakout." Dave yelled, not daring to take a peak.

"Get Night Demon on standby. Superior to fly around and get an idea of the damage...Get Danny to see what he can see." Carrie ordered.

"We need to get to Mindy before she could do anything to dangerous." Dave said. He still worried about Mindy, Carrie knew how he felt.

"And we will." Carrie assured him as she walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in her uniform.

X

Wesley was driving down the road as fast as he could. It was an ordinary country road where nobody would ever drive. The road was filled with potholes, it made for a very shaky driving experience. He was trying to get away as fast as he could but was starting to worry.

The car started to feel weird, the wheel taking over and red electric jumping around the place. Wesley looked around, he started to panic and then stop the car but there was no such luck. The car stopped all of a sudden, jumping into the air and then beginning to crush into a cube but only for a second, it was then proceeded by a second of it expanding and falling apart before eventually hitting the ground.

"Fuck." Wesley said as he crawled out of the wreckage, he was bleeding all over and struggling not to go into shock. He looked out at the road and saw Darren stood there.

Darren was dressed all in black but he kept his helmet off. He just stood there, his eyes had a red electrical spark inside of the them. Wesley could hear another car pull up behind him, slow but heavy footsteps approached him. Wesley couldn't look up but he knew who it was.

"I guess the good doctor still has work." Chris said as he looked down at Wesley. Rachel walked up to him and picked him up, taking him back to their car.

Darren had disappeared by now but Chris didn't care, he walked back to his car and drove off, leaving the wreckage where it was.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed so please review. What would you like to see next? Is Mindy alright? What is going to happen at the prison? Please let me know along with any feedback. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. Cold Mountain Penitentiary part 2

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please remember to review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help and anyone who has reviewed. **

Chapter 7: Cold Mountain Penitentiary Part 2

The Centurions were on a helicopter that was going straight for the prison. The helicopter was flying as fast and as quickly as it possibly could without causing any problems. They could see the prison complex from the distance. It had been brightly lit up, the flood lights lit up the sky whilst the fires glowed. There was a small explosion from the garage but big enough the cause alarm.

The helicopter circled the prison a couple of times. The door opened so that Dave could have a look. He had to admit it, he really didn't like the idea of going down there. He took three deep breaths and turned around, facing the other heroes.

"This facility holds some of the biggests assholes that this country has ever seen. We are going to spend the night beating the living shit out of these guys but there is something you need to remember." Dave explained. He paused for a second during his speech which was supposed to fill everyone with confidence and get them pumped for fighting.

"Which is?" Shadow Face asked during his moment of hesitation.

"This is where we put all of the super villains after the institution went down." Stephen interrupted. He wasn't patient enough to wait for Dave to continue.

"Is that place ever going back up?" Superior interrupted. Stephen just glared at him, putting the living god in his place. His eyes were cold and dead, emitting fear towards anyone who dared get in its way. Superior knew what Stephen was capable of, he knew he would lose.

"Not the time...The point is, is this is where they put our supervillains. Valerie, Magician and Margaret are here. Pennywise is still in the hospital but the point is, we need to be careful." Stephen explained. Carrie was in a more catatonic state, she was just staring at nothing, nobody was going to take her out of it.

"Night Demon...We're not going to call you in as back-up." Stephen ordered. Night Demon was sat in the corner, he gave a thumbs up and continued to read his book.

"Understood." Night Demon whispered.

"Kick-Ass and Shadow Face will go straight for the power room and restore anything you can, try to take down any super villains along the way. Superior I want you to survey the area, stay in the skies but make sure they don't get away. Danny, stay in the copter, we'll get you when we need you but try to pick out a damn codename. Hunter and Survivor, you're coming in with me...We're getting any staff out." Stephen barked. The heroes got up and were ready to fulfill their orders.

The helicopter landed on top of one of the buildings. Dave and Shadow Face jumped out first, they were then followed by Superior who took off into the air. Stephen, Carrie and Tommy jumped out after. Dave and Shadow Face had disappeared into the building, looking for the power grid.

X

Mindy was working her way through the one of the buildings. There was a row of cells that had been torn apart but that was the least of her worries at the moment. She hoped it had been abandoned, she didn't have it in her. She pushed a door open and fell down the stairs, it hurt, it was agony. Blood was everywhere, she wasn't sure she was going to survive.

She crawled down the stairs, eventually making it to the bottom. She was weak, she could barely see never mind stand. She could see one of the infirmaries, they had emergency ones in every building just incase. She slowly crawled towards it and used up the last of her strength to climb up using the door handle and push her way in.

"Fuck, they're here." A doctor screamed as he saw Mindy enter. There was a security guard next to the doctor as well as a nurse. The doctor was an old and frail man who had certainly seen better days. The nurse and guard were young but experienced. She was a small woman, not used to being in a fight whilst the guard looked like he belonged in war zone, he was holding his gun that way at least.

"I need help, please." Mindy said. Her words were quiet and dragged, she didn't have it in her.

"Get her on a bed, she's been hurt pretty bad." The nurse said as she walked over.

"Fuck that, just finish her off." The doctor yelled. He was trying to hide from Mindy whilst the guard kept his aim on her.

"I have a fucking healing factor….Just some stitches and blood, I'll be gone in half an hour." Mindy explained. It was very difficult to understand but she hoped they understood.

"She's been stabbed and lost a lot of blood, come on we need to help her." The nurse said as she looked at the wound.

"Ok, hang on." The guard said as he lifted up Mindy. He placed her on a bed so that the nurse could start trying to operate. The doctor was in the corner, refusing to go near her.

"They're rioting...She might kill us." The doctor replied.

"It's our god damn job." The guard replied. He was trying to help the nurse stitch up the knife wound.

"The wound isn't to bad, she just needs blood." The nurse said as she went to grab stuff for a blood test and transfusion.

The wound had started to heal thanks to her healing factor when she was experimented on. The loss of blood was her only problem now but she would manage to be alright. The nurse hooked up the blood to Mindy, it started to pump through her body at an alarming rate, the blood started to pump through her body and more was starting to be reproduced. The nurse patched up the wound but it would quickly heal. Within thirty minutes Mindy had woke up, she was a little dizzy but she would be alright.

"Easy now, you've been through a lot." The guard said as Mindy tried to get out of the bed.

"I've got to get out there." Mindy explained. She tried to jump out but it still hurt, the wound had not healed yet.

"You've lost a lot of blood, you need to rest." The nurse said.

"The Centurions are here, I repeat the Centurions are here." The guards radio yelled out. Mindy's ears started to burn, her heart slowed down...Was she going to have to confront them? She was going to have to try and get on their good side.

"I'll be fine, I've been through worse. Where can I get some armour, weapons?" Mindy asked. She tried getting off the bed again but it was still painful, she was going to have to bit her lip to get through.

"Why? So you can riot some more?" The doctor yelled out.

"So I can put an end to the rioting." Mindy explained. She knew they weren't going to believe her, it was impossible but she needed to help.

Before she could explain herself though, a group of prisoners burst in with guns that had been stolen from the armour. They were screaming out and throwing insults but they were in there for one thing, to cause mayhem. They ended up firing their guns all over the room, killing the doctor and wounding the guard. Mindy grabbed his shotgun and watched the five prisoners.

They had grabbed hold of the nurse and were ready to do whatever they wanted to her. Mindy took aim and fired three shots at the five men. She killed two of them and wounding another two. The two wounded prisoners fell to the ground, covered in blood from their bleeding shoulder. Mindy ran round and finished them off.

"I have guns...Now where is the armour?" Mindy asked the traumatised nurse. She wasn't prepared to argue with Mindy, she pointed to where there was some spare armour for the guards in the infirmary they kept for riots.

X

Some time later Mindy left the infirmary and worked her way up to the top of the building. She was heavily armoured, she practically had a full kevlar suit. She had several guns, blades and tasers, she was ready for her fight. She looked up at the sky where Carrie was hovering, she hovered down to the ground and the two just stared at each other for a few moments.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What would you like to see next? The next chapter will focus on Carrie vs Mindy and will build up to them meeting. What do you think so far? Anything you want answered? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Carrie vs Mindy

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the long awaited fight between Carrie and Mindy. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help.

Chapter 8: Carrie vs Mindy

Mindy was working her way up to the roof of one of the buildings. She had taken as much armour and as many weapons as she could, she was weak though. The wounds were starting to take their toll on her but she was going to manage it, she was going to fight. The experiments that were conducted on her were going to hold, they were going to work. She forced the door open and walked out onto the cold, wet roof. The rain was coming down hard, each drop hit the ground like a bullet hits a wall.

She stood over the prison, watching the onslaught that was going on. She saw the remaining staff flee for their lives as the convicts ripped their cages apart. She was not interested in them though, she was only interested in one thing...Escaping.

X

Carrie, Stephen and Tommy were working their way through their building. They were slowly moving down the corridor when they heard whispers. Stephen and Tommy raised their guns into the air whilst Carrie tightened her grip of her staff. They burst into an interview room where three prisoners were beating a staff member to death. As soon as they noticed the heroes they froze.

"Survivor, take the member of staff to the chopper. Hunter, check the next room." Stephen ordered. Carrie used her powers to move the victim over to her where Tommy picked him up. They exited the room shortly but Stephen was still there.

"You going to send us to prison?" One of the prisoners mocked, the others started to laugh. Stephen lowered his rifle, it was filled with riot pellets.

"Nope, I'm cleaning the place out." Stephen replied as he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the rioters.

Tommy was on the roof with the victim. The helicopter lowered and he helped the badly wounded staff member onto the helicopter. It then flew away into the distance but Tommy looked around, he raised his rifle and looked down the scope where he could see Mindy on the roof. She was fighting off a group of rioters, Tommy took a deep breath and was about to squeeze the trigger when he stepped back.

"Hit-Girl has been located...She's on top of the roof of Maximum security." Tommy said into

"Hunter...You're on it. Survivor, give her cover." Stephen ordered as he was walking down a corridor.

"Will you be ok by yourself?" Tommy asked.

"I'll be fine." Stephen replied as he turned off his communicator. He was stood in the visitation area. The place had been wrecked and torched by the prisoners but there bodies also decorated the floor, their blood painted onto the walls like a mural. In the middle of the room stood Margaret, holding a knife.

"She takes after you, you know….SINFUL." Margaret hissed at her former husband.

"I knew I should have killed you when Edward Chow was finished with you." Stephen said as he fired his pistol three times at Margaret.

X

Carrie ran to the rooftop where Tommy was stationed. She ran over to him and could see Mindy on top of the other building, she was still fighting a group of rioters, she was winning but killing.

"I'll cover you." Tommy said as he got ready to fire.

"Clear the building...I've got this." Carrie said as she hovered into the air. Tommy looked at her and ran into the building, most likely into a yelling from Stephen for disobeying orders.

Carrie hovered over to Mindy, she was hidden in the night but Mindy saw her. She turned around, looking up at her cousin. The remaining two prisoners just looked up to the sky at Carrie, she looked down on the prisoners.

"If I was you, I would run." Mindy said to the prisoners. They started to run for their lives, Carrie looked at them but then moved her attention to Mindy, she was her focus now.

"Did Stephen send you?" Mindy asked. She tightened her grip on her smoke grenade launcher.

"You can't escape." Carrie replied, she tried to sound powerful but wasn't sure if it was working.

"He isn't who he says he is...He's working with people, I know these things...I'm going to expose him." Mindy argued. She had been researching Stephen and the Fraternity but didn't have any solid evidence.

"No, you'll just go on a killing spree." Carrie argued. She lowered down to Mindy's level but her feet were not on the ground.

"I will find out what is happening Carrie." Mindy stated.

"You are a murderer Mindy, it's black and white...I. Am. Going. To. Stop. You." Carrie replied. She looked right into Mindy's eyes, into her soul.

"Come on me then." Mindy hissed.

Carrie pushed forward, knocking Mindy backwards. She fired several tear gas canisters and hid in the thick gas. Carrie looked around, it burnt her eyes though, she could barely see but Mindy on the other hand, she was different when it came to the gas, she had been trained by her father to be able to tolerate it. She dropped the gun onto the ground and took the crowbar from her back, she could hear Carrie screaming. She was crouched and moved very slowly towards Carrie with the crowbar in hand. She jumped up and smacked Carrie in the back, she then spun around and smacked her knee cap before smacking her face with it.

Carrie took a step back and pushed the gas away, dispersing it. Mindy was stood there with the crowbar, it was dripping blood. Mindy unclipped a cannister from her belt and then pulled out a pistol from her holster, she had her finger on the trigger.

"Do you wanna know something funny...Before me, you were just some frightened girl who didn't know what her period was." Mindy said with a large grin. She was trying to antagonize Carrie, get her full of rage and it worked. She

Carrie pushed herself forward and punched Mindy in her thick body armour. The added force of her telekinesis pushed her back several meters. Mindy shot the cannister that was on the ground, the aerosol canister exploded and threw Carrie back. Mindy ran towards Carrie, firing several more shots. The bullets hit her armour, knocking her to the ground.

"But I trained you up as much as I could but you're still weak." Mindy said as she approached her cousin. Carrie went to jump up but Mindy smacked her with the crowbar again, knocking several teeth out.

"You were a killer on the run. If I didn't help you, you would have been killed." Carrie replied. She used her powers to cause the floor to collapse on Mindy.

Mindy hit the ground, her left leg was bleeding, it wasn't a bad wound but it still hurt like hell. Carrie hovered down the hole and looked down onto Mindy. Carrie lifted Mindy into the air, she was floating now, it was a feeling she hated.

"Please stop." Carrie begged but she knew Mindy wouldn't. Mindy reached into one of her pockets where she kept a flare stick, she was running out of weapons now.

"He has you in his web, you don't even know that you're a puppet." Mindy taunted. Carrie pushed Mindy back down the corridor. She pushed down several walls as Mindy hit them, hurting her back each time.

Mindy went through at least three before she was out of the building. She hit the ground again, her back aching like hell. She was covered in mud, it would slow her down. She held her flare and took out the taser in her pocket, it was all she had left other from a small knife.

Carrie flew out of the top of the building and down to Mindy. She punched her in the jaw, throwing Mindy to the ground. Mindy turned around to unleash the flare, it blinded both of the girls and Carrie stepped back a little. She tried to get her eyesight back but as she turned, Mindy punched her again. Carrie kicked Mindy in the stomach and pushed her back into the mud.

"How are you still standing?" Carrie asked as she walked towards Mindy. She looked at Mindy's leg and snapped her fingers, snapping it so that the bone is showing. Mindy was screaming in pain, she aimed her taser at Carrie and fired it.

The two probes jumped out at Carrie and hit her cheek, it was just below the eye and she screamed in pain. She pushed Mindy through the mud until she fell into some water. It was dirty and covered in mud but it did lead to a sewer. She crawled through, trying to ignore the pain and found her way into the sewer.

Carrie ripped the probes off her face and looked around the prison. She couldn't find Mindy, she had lost her and it made her angry. She screamed out in pain and frustration as Mindy escaped.

X

Mindy was crawling through the sewers as the riots continued. She could still hear the screams, they were horrifying. She was losing so much blood, she was in so much pain and it took a toll on her. She closed her eyes only for what seemed like seconds but was probably hours. She looked up to see three people stood there. They were dressed in black, military armor except one of them who was dressed in white. This was Nemesis, his face was hidden under the white mask. The other two had no masks but she did recognise them.

One of them was Wesley, her old team mate. He stood there, with an expressionless face but his eyes said it all. They were screaming out in pain but also joy, it made no sense but that's what it was. The second one, the one who was stood in front of them, the one who was their leader had a large grin on him.

"Hey Mindy...Remember me?" Paul asked. He was her old protege, she hadn't seen him in a long time and did worry about what happened to him. She just thought he retired, gave it all up but there he was, standing with two of the most dangerous killers on the planet.

"Paul?" Mindy asked in her near unconscious state.

"We're gonna fix you up Mindy, you're gonna be what you always wanted." Paul said as he looked into Mindy's eyes, he seemed more psychotic than anyone she had ever seen.

Well I hope you enjoyed but please review. Did you like the fight? There will be another one later on but not for a while. What will happen to Mindy? What is up with Stephen? Please put your questions and theories in a review or feel free to message me, I would really appreciate it since I want to know what you think. Until next time, have fun.


	9. The operating table

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank all the reviewers and Lunalovegood4ever for your help.**

Chapter 9: The operating table

Mindy woke up, she was exhausted and everything hurt. She had lost a lot of blood, she had danced on the edge and somehow, by some miracle, she didn't fall but this was no miracle. She looked around, trying to work out where she was but as she did, she discovered that she had been chained to a table. It was near impossible to move and when she managed to, even a little managed to feel like being stabbed again. The room was pitch black, it was so silent, uncomfortably silent.

The lights suddenly turned on, there was a flash of light and then everything went normal. Mindy looked around the room, there were six doors. They all opened very slowly with a large moan. Five people walked out, four of which wore the black, military uniform whilst the other chose to dress in white. Mindy recognised them all; Wesley who was her old friend who worked with her, Rachel who was Carrie's insane sister , Darren who was also Carrie's ex-boyfriend, the masked terrorist Nemesis and finally...Paul, her old protege.

"What the actual fuck?" Mindy asked as she tried to move but as she pushed upwards, Paul slammed her back down onto the table. He had got strong, he was no longer that weak little boy but now he had strength and a lot of it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Paul explained as he walked around her.

"I guess number six doesn't want to come out." Rachel said as she walked up to the door.

"Six is on a special mission." Miller said as he walked inside. The five soldiers stood still, waiting for their command.

"Thomas Miller?" Mindy asked. She knew him as the man who was running the rebuilding of the institution and maybe the rest of the prisons in the area.

"Who I am doesn't matter. You Mindy possess a gift, the gift of endurance...These men...and women all possess a unique gift that has kept them alive throughout the years, endurance. I have tried to recreate Michaels experiments for years but it is very rare that I find people who are capable of surviving the conditions. Take Paul for example, just a weak little boy with nowhere to go and look what I've done to him, I've made him the perfect soldier." Miller explained as he walked around her. He walked to the surgical tools that were at the side and picked up a needle, there was nothing inside it but it was what could have been inside it. He then walked over to his record player and put on Clare De Lune, everyone seemed so relaxed by the music except Mindy.

"I didn't know he had it in him." Mindy said as she looked at the man. He was scarred, not badly but there were faint ones, his smile was one of a madmans.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy hurting you Mindy." Paul said, there was joy in his voice.

"And you will have your opportunity Paul, as soon as Asylum returns." Miller explained.

X

Carrie was walking through the base, she was exhausted from the night before and just wanted to sleep. She was hurting from her fight with Mindy, she truly was but she was worried about what had happened to her.

"Carrie, I thought you'd be asleep." Stephen said as she bumped into him.

"Yeah, just on my way...Shouldn't you be asleep?" Carrie asked. Stephen didn't look so tired, he just seemed a little bored.

"No, I don't sleep much. Look I need to talk to you about the riots." Stephen said before Carrie could walk off. She looked up at her father, she noticed his hair starting to grey or his hair dye starting to wear off.

"I think we did pretty well." Carrie said optimistically despite letting Mindy get away.

"A lot of people were killed Carrie, one of them...Your mother is dead." Stephen explained. It hit Carrie rather hard, she had died before but it was different. She went insane and killed her, she committed the act but this was so much more worse for some reason.

"Do they know how?" Carrie asked, she didn't really want to know but she was compelled to ask.

"Some rioter must have shot her, maybe it was a guard but I think it was painless." Stephen said. It was easier to tell her that than the truth, it was also what he needed her to know.

"I suppose." Carrie but before she could Stephen cut her off.

"Get some sleep, you need rest. We'll talk more in the morning." Stephen said as he walked away.

"What about Mindy?" Carrie asked. Stephen turned around, looking his daughter in the eye.

"Morning." Stephen said, he then turned around and walked away. Carrie continued her way to her bunk room, she was exhausted but she wouldn't be able to sleep.

She walked into her room where Danny, Tommy and Dave were waiting for her. They had sweets and wine, they knew what had happened. They spent a few hours talking, they were trying to make sure Carrie would be alright but she had been through so much.

"Look guys, this isn't something you want to hear." Tommy said, he took a deep breath.

"So don't say it." Dave interrupted, Tommy just glared at him.

"I think Stephen is against us." Tommy said regardless of what Dave said.

"What?" Carrie asked. It was enough to have to take in the news about her mother but this was becoming too much.

"I was going through some ballistics reports. A lot of the prisoners had his bullets inside of them and...I don't know but something doesn't feel right." Tommy said. He knew it was ridiculous but it seemed to make sense. Stephen was never really much of a hero, he was always a mercenary.

Little did they know that they were being watched via a hidden camera in the room. Stephen was watching the conversation via a laptop in his own quarters. Shadow Face walked inside, Stephen turned around and looked at her.

"Tommy is catching onto me and he is doing it fast. I need you to work your magic, make sure the others don't believe him." Stephen explained as he watched the Survivor on screen, trying to convince the others of who he really is.

"Like what I was doing with Carrie and Dave when it came to Mindy?" Shadow Face asked. Stephen smiled and nodded.

"Exactly." Stephen explained.

"I'll get straight to work." Shadow Face said, she turned around and walked out. Stephen kept his eyes locked on the screen.

"What shall we do with you though Tommy." Stephen said. He knew Shadow Face could only put suggestions and thoughts into their heads but if Tommy decides to go into more detail, he was going to act.

X

Mindy was still on the operating table. She was being forced to watch videos of the former patients being tortured during the experiments. She was trying to get up but every time she got to high, Paul would slam her back onto the table. It wasn't to long until Asylum walked in, he was wearing the black armour and helmet. It was a black helmet with red glass goggles and a gas mask.

"Welcome back, did you complete your mission?" Miller asked. Asylum took off his helmet and put it in his room. His face was heavily scarred to the point that most of it was gone. His left cheek bone had been destroyed along with the eye and nose. He just nodded to Miller and in walked Marcus.

"Mindy?" Marcus said as he ran to help his foster daughter but he only made it a few steps before Nemesis put a gun to his face.

"I was going to get your mother but Stephen would burn this place to the ground if he found out I harmed his sister. I think he has her locked away somewhere anyway." Miller explained.

"Stephen, you know him?" Mindy asked.

"Paul, do whatever you want..I have to attend a meeting." Miller said as he walked out. Paul walked over to her, smiling.

"This is for trying to make me a replacement." Paul said as he took hold of a knife and walked slowly towards Marcus. Rachel took her out of the straps but Wesley aided her in holding Mindy still.

Marcus walked back a few steps, terrified at what was about to happen. Paul walked closer and closer with the knife. They forced Mindy to watch what was about to happen.

"You don't want to do this." Marcus said as he walked up against the door. Mindy was filling up with tears but they had their hands over her mouth, she was unable to say or do anything.

"Oh but I do." Paul said as he slashed Marcus with the knife. He fell to the ground as the blood poured from his face. He got down and started slashing Marcus with the knife over and over.

They eventually let Mindy scream out, the screams echoed through the sewers but it was not heard by anyone who cared. Paul stood up, covered in the dead man's blood, he had slashed him at least thirty times. He walked up to Mindy and stared into her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." Mindy hissed. Paul just smiled, his grin was even wider than before.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please remember to review. What do you think Stephen will do? What did you think of Marcus? Or Paul? If you have any questions please put it in a review or private message me. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Mindy's crucible

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever as well as anyone who has reviewed. **

Chapter 10: Mindy's crucible

It had been well over a month since Mindy had been captured by Paul and his group of psychotic soldiers. It had been one month of hellish torture and pain. She hadn't slept, every time she started to drift off they would burst into her room and throw water on her or make her walk around the sewer.

Everyday was the same. She would be forced to drink some weird concoction that made her blood burn like lava. Then it happened, every single fucking day but she was none the wiser At first they took turns but now they force the gun into her hand and make her shoot.

"Mindy please no."

"Please, no."

"Go on, I don't care."

Each time was different but she could never remember the time before, it felt like deja vu but there was no memory. Everyday she would kill Marcus, she would shoot him every single day and it was starting to kill her inside, more every day.

Mindy would then be strapped to a table where Miller would inject her with several chemicals and then show her videos, the objective was to reprogram her mind but the chemicals hurt, her muscles were weak but felt like they're being stretched.

Miller was talking to Paul and Rachel, they were walking through the sewer. It was wet and damp but it had been modified to be a little more sustainable. The lights were working but flickered. They approached a metal door that seemed more like a bank safe. Rachel opened the door, there was a skinny man inside who was crying.

"Time for Mindy's session." Miller said as Rachel grabbed hold of the man. He was kicking and screaming but one punch from Paul fixed that.

"How many enemies does Chris have?" Paul asked as they carried the body through the corridor.

"They're not enemies...They're just people who owed him money." Rachel corrected. It was true, they were all people who either spent too much on drugs or some reporter who got close.

"Is she ready?" Miller asked.

Wesley and Asylum were holding Mindy up, they were pouring the green liquid down Mindy's throat. She coughed it up a few times but they forced it down her, she was exhausted, no energy to fight back. Asylum pulled out a pistol and put it into her hands.

"Kill him." Miller said. Asylum took hold of Mindys hand and aimed it at the prisoner.

"No please, don't...Please." The man begged but despite the man's latino appearance, all she could see was Marcus. Miller had done something to her but to her, he was there.

"Do it." Miller said. Asylum put Mindy's finger to the trigger but then took his hand away. Mindy was stood there with the gun. She fired three times and killed the man which then caused them all to smile.

Mindy was strapped to a table, watching a series of images. Paul was standing next to her, holding a syringe. He forced it into her neck which made her scream, he then leaned over to her.

"Like something out of Clockwork Orange." Paul said as he pointed to the screen. He picked up a very small syringe this time and forced it into her iris. The blue liquid started to drip as he pulled it out and moved to the next eye.

Mindy thought she was going bine but he could still see the screen. She started to breath heavily, she knew what was coming next. An image of Carrie came up, Mindy's heart started to beat quicker. Clips of Carrie using her power and her fighting techniques popped up as well as instructions on how to combat those particular moves.

"Now this will hurt but you should know that by now." Paul said as he put a gum shield into Mindy. He picked up two electric rods and put them together. There was a loud zap which was accompanied by a spark. Mindy started to panic, she tried to scream but couldn't. Paul them slapped them onto her forehead.

X

Marcus was sat in his office with Sue and Charlie. They were drinking coffee and going over several files.

"So Nemesis didn't put you off this case then?" Marcus asked as he ate a doughnut.

"I think I've survived worse." Sue said. She still had nightmares about the prom, it still haunted her but she managed it.

"I found something." Charlie said as he looked at some blueprints.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Back when Cold Mountain Penitentiary was first being built, it was located on a series of sewers." Charlie explained. He showed them the blueprints of the sewer system.

"Right." Marcus said as he had a look at them.

"The sewer system was renovated a few years ago and extended. They go all the way to the Benedict Institution and Shawshank. Their funding is being connected due to Vice President Palmer but there is one extra thing." Charlie explained. He had several documents of the merging.

"What?" Sue asked as she scanned them.

"These prisons are being run but Thomas Miller also used to work with and wait for it because this is the bullseye...Michael Driskill." Charlie explained as he got out a photo of the two working together as well as many others.

"Who worked with Stephen." Marcus said as he saw Stephen in the photograph.

"Tommy has been investigating him...I think we should talk to him about this." Sue said as she got out her phone.

"Who do you think I got half of this shit from." Charlie explained.

"What are they doing in the tunnels?" Marcus asked. He was really intrigued with the tunnels, he really wanted to know what they were used for.

X

Stephen was stood in his office. He was working on a small machine when Shadow Face entered. She walked up to him but she kept his eyes on the machine.

"What is it?" Stephen asked. He turned around and walked towards a table that had a bottle of whisky and several glasses.

"You need to look at Marcus' office." Shadow Face said. He handed her a glass of whisky and walked over to a screen.

"Why?" Stephen asked as he selected the office.

"They know." Shadow Face explained.

Then it is time to move forward with the plan. Alert the Fraternity." Stephen ordered. Shadow Face walked over to his computer and started typing.

"What of them lot?" Shadow Face asked.

"Send in Night Demon...I'll take care of Tommy." Stephen explained. He walked over to a cabinet and looked up at the weapons that he had on display.

He opened the cabinet after finally selecting his weapons. There was his assault rifle and two swords above and below it. He had two pistols that were pointed at each other with a selection of knives. He picked out one of them and walked out of the office.

X

Tommy and Carrie were walking through the armoury, they were tired but it was the quickest way back to their quarters from the gym.

"So how is Sue? I don't really talk to her because um…You know." Carrie said very awkwardly.

"It's fine. I mean, you did kill me so you do technically owe me." Tommy said as he nudged her to the side and started to laugh.

"I killed you? No, Chris killed you. Do you remember? Oh wait, you were dead." Carrie said as she started to laugh. Tommy was no so impressed but couldn't resist letting out a small one.

"Wow, way to aim low." Tommy said.

"Tommy can I speak to you?" Stephen asked as he walked up behind them.

"Sure." Tommy said as he turned to Stephen.

"I'll catch up with you later." Carrie said as she walked away.

"Yeah." Tommy said as he walked up to Stephen.

"Hey Tommy." Stephen said. The knife was tucked into his trousers, ready to be used.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I heard a rumour you were investigating the Fraternity?" Stephen asked. He looked at Tommy, staring him down with his cold eyes.

"Yeah." Tommy said. He knew this would come, he knew Stephen would find out eventually.

"Why?" Stephen asked, trying to get as much information out of him.

"I think they're still active." Tommy explained.

"Wesley killed them all nearly a decade ago...They're no longer in the picture." Stephen replied. He had heard of the massacre but never really associated himself with it.

"Well there is some secret society linking all this together." Tommy said.

"Oh right?" Stephen asked.

"I know you're involved." Tommy said. He pulled a small knife from his pocket and went to stab him but as he did, Stephen raised his hand and the knife stopped in midair. Tommy then could not move, he was frozen.

"Who else knows? Actually it doesn't matter but now I have to tie up my loose ends." Stephen said as he put his hand round Tommy's head, he put his head to his but then pulled back. Tommy knew Stephen didn't want to do what he had to do.

"I thought you were one of us." Tommy said. Stephen pull the knife out and looked at the man in the eye.

"Oh please Tommy, I've been playing this game long before you were even born. The problem is though, as much as I like you...Deep down, I am a hunter." Stephen said as he plunged the knife into Tommy's chest.

Carrie was stood around the corner, watching the ordeal she wanted to cry, she wanted to kill her father but she was going to wait, she had to plan against him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. So Tommy was killed? What do you think should happen next, Marcus was never killed but what are they doing to Mindy? If you have any questions please ask. Until next time, have fun.**


	11. The day of the Hunter

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy but please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as everyone who has reviewed. **

Chapter 11: The day of the Hunter

New York was always busy, thats why they called it the city that never sleeps. There was always traffic, even at the middle of the night it seemed like it was about to become gridlocked. Marcus and Charlie were stuck in traffic, they had been for the last two hours. The precinct wasn't far away but it was taking so long to get there.

"Just use the siren." Charlie said as he was reading several documents.

"We can't use it." Marcus said as he sighed. He honked the horn twice but it was masked by the hundreds of horns that were also going off.

A few cars in front was lorry, it had been parked for a while now. Shadow-Face was sat next to the driver's seat, waiting for the phone call. She waited for a few more moments before it finally went off.

"You sure about this? There's a lot of people here." Shadow-Face said. She was worried about, there were a lot of people around and it was early in the morning on a weekday.

"That's the point. Centurions are busy dealing with Ross but they need to be busy." Stephen explained. He was in his room, working on his computer as he was talking to her.

"Ready?" Shadow-Face asked as she walked out of the lorry and into a large building. She went up several floors and looked down upon the traffic.

"Excuse me, how did you get up here?" A security guard asked as he walked up to her. All the people in the room just ignored what was going on and kept and eye on their computers. Shadow-Face waved her hand and the guard lost his memory and stumbled away.

The driver walked out of the lorry and started to run for a cafe. The lorry was shaking at this point, ready to blow. Within a few seconds Night Demon burst out of it, tearing the lorry into shreds. He jumped into the traffic and started to throw cars into building, it was searching.

X

Carrie and Dave were in the infirmary. They looked at the dead body of Tommy, he was cold and lifeless.

"First time was painful enough." Carrie said as she looked at him. She could remember the first time it happened, when she heard the laughter and went on a rampage.

"You sure it was him?" Dave asked as he looked at the man he never really knew.

"He put us under his spell, we need to get him." Carrie said. She had never felt anger like this before, for the first time ever in her life, she wanted to kill.

"We're going to need help, we're going to need Mindy, she might not be able to take him on alone but with her skills and your powers..." Dave explained. It was true, even with Carrie's telekinesis and his fighting skills, Stephen would easily defeat them all.

"You think she'd help us, after everything we've done. I doubt she'd even help us." Carrie snapped, she was depressed and angry but wasn't sure what to do yet.

"She won't help us, not after what we did to her. We abandoned her, left her out to rot in that prison. The love of my life and your family." Dave explained.

Danny was sat in one of the observation rooms. He was working on a computer, trying to find anything about the Fraternity. His head started to ache, there was a beating from the inside and then it happened. He saw Night Demon destroy the city, the heroes lying dead in the street and five mysterious figures destroying everything they could.

"Oh god." Danny said as the visions kept coming in. Danny grabbed hold of a phone and as he started to dial an emergency warning came up on the computer screen. A video feed of Night Demon destroying the city came up.

X

Marcus was running alongside Charlie through the streets of New York. A crowd of hundreds were running as fast as they could. They were trying to help as many people as they could but the onslaught was right behind them. Night Demon picked up a school bus and threw it in their direction, causing a loud and terrifying explosion.

"Come on." Marcus said as he tried he smashed a window with his gun. He and Charlie helped the woman crawl out of her window, she was too afraid to even move.

"Destroy the precinct." Shadow Face whispered.

Night Demon started to run through the street, throwing everything it could out of the way. It was getting awfully close to the precinct and jumped into the air and landed onto the building, tearing it to pieces. Marcus and Danny ran around the corner to see the carnage.

"What the fuck?" Charlie asked. He tried to use his telepathy to get into the demon's head but it was like hitting a brick wall.

"What is it?" Marcus asked as he aimed his gun at the monster.

"I can't get inside." Charlie said. Night Demon looked at the two, looking right into their eyes.

"Kill them." Shadow-Face whispered.

Night Demon jumped off the building but before he landed Superior tackled him to the ground and unleashed his laser vision upon the beast. It kept him subdued for a few moments but he grabbed a truck and tossed it towards him.

Superior fell to the ground, he tried to get back up but Night Demon started to hit him over and over until his fists were forced into the air. He started to raise up a few meters where Carrie appeared.

"What happened to you?" Carrie asked but the demon just started to scream.

Danny, Stephen and Dave were on the helicopter, flying around the area. They were trying to watch the carnage and work out a way to stop it.

"What are we going to do?" Dave asked as he grabbed an assault rifle and looked down the scope. He was keeping his eyes on Night Demon.

"I'm having another vision...Guys, it's Shadow Face, she's round the corner, seventh floor." Danny said. The vision ended but as he came back to reality he looked up at Stephen who had a gun aimed right at him.

"Stephen?" Dave yelled as he turned but Stephen froze him and turned on his headset.

"Make him destroy the helicopter and then send in the Reapers." Stephen ordered.

Night Demon picked up a car and launched it at the helicopter but Superior shot it out of the air. Stephen looked down, angered by this he used his telekinesis to destroy the helicopter himself. He wanted it to look like Night Demon was causing all of the damage but it had to be done.

He used his telekinesis to fly towards the ground but as he did he grabbed Superior by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Danny and Dave were falling through the air, about to hit the ground but fortunately Carrie caught Danny and used her telekinesis to pick up Dave and land them onto the ground.

"Unleash hell." Stephen said to Night Demon.

"Stay right where you are Stephen." Marcus said as he aimed his gun at the mercenary.

"Dad, stay right there." Charlie begged but Stephen didn't care.

Marcus fired his gun twice but the bullets just bounced off his armour. He threw Charlie into a wall, he was unable to get inside his head. Stephen picked up Marcus by the throat and raised him into the air.

"You have always been a pain...Even when I was hired to kill your partner." Stephen said. He was squeezing his throat but before he could kill him Dave smacked him with one of his batons.

Stephen dropped Marcus and took out his sword. He was quick with it, Dave was struggling to block with his two batons. Stephen swung for his left kidney but Dave managed to jump out of the way. Stephen ducked as Dave swung and punched him in the face. He then used his telekinesis to push him into a car.

"They're here." Shadow-Face said to Stephen through his headset.

"Stephen….I know what you did to Tommy." Carrie said as she stood up.

"He's lucky, he doesn't get to see what happens next." Stephen said. He looked at Night Demon who ran off with nobody to stop him.

Superior, Danny and Dave got up. The remaining Centurions walked slowly towards Stephen, they wanted to fight him but they knew they were going to struggle.

"You're not going to be able to stop me." Stephen said as he pulled out his pistol. He aimed his sword at each person.

"And why is that?" Carrie asked. She wanted to punch him, to kill him. She knew that he was her father but he was a monster.

"Because you'll be too busy dealing with us." Mindy said. She was stood behind them with the others.

They were dressed in their black armour with two pistols and a sword. Paul, Wesley, Rachel, Darren, Nemesis and Asylum were stood next to her.

"I bet you wish you didn't abandon me now." Mindy said.

**I hope you enjoyed so please review. What is Stephens plan? What do you think the fight will be like? What would you like to see next? Feel free to message me or review. You can also ask me on twitter at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	12. The Defeat

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

Chapter 12: The Defeat

Carrie, Dave, Superior and Danny were stood there, looking at the Reapers. Mindy, Rachel, Asylum, Nemesis, Wesley, Paul and Darren were stood opposite them. They were just stood there, throwing their helmets onto the ground except for Nemesis who was the only in white. Marcus and Charlie were on the floor, unconscious.

"You'll be too busy with them to stop me." Stephen said. He was stood behind them, ready to cut them to shreds but he had somewhere to be.

"Don't go anywhere." Carrie said. She was going to stop him in his place but he smiled at her.

"Really Carrie? A monster is tearing New York to pieces. Your cousin and ex-boyfriend, both of which you abandoned are standing right in front of you plus the long lost sister you once killed...And I'm the one you start with." Stephen explained. The other Centurions just looked at Carrie, they were terrified and had no idea what to do.

"I am going to kill you." Carrie said to Stephen. For the first time in her life, she hated somebody more than ever, she hated wanted to physically kill somebody.

"No you won't." Stephen said. Carrie was trying to use her powers on him but it was weird, like trying to put two magnets together.

"Did you miss me whilst I was in prison?" Mindy asked. She threw a flash bang at Carrie, the bang caused everyone to be blinded for a few moments.

Mindy jumped towards Carrie, punching her in the stomach. This wasn't any ordinary punch, this was harder. She then threw another punch towards Carrie's face, this one hurt even more. Carrie fell to the ground with her mouth filled with blood.

"You got strong." Carrie said. She used her powers to throw Mindy up against a wall and she hit it hard. The wall had cracked around her but Mindy just brushed it off.

Rachel flew towards Carrie but before she could throw a punch Mindy ran up to Rachel and tackled her to the ground.

"She's mine." Mindy said as she took out her pistol and started to shoot Carrie. She managed to use her powers to throw the bullets away.

"Please don't do this, it wasn't our fault." Carrie said as she took the gun from her.

Mindy ran forward, jumping into the air and kicking Carrie back a few meters. She didn't land on her back but she would have done. Carrie pushed Mindy back again but before she went back she dropped a grenade. The explosion knocked Carrie to the ground, blinding her for a few moments.

X

As this was going on the others began to join the fight. Rachel had got up, wanting to crush Mindy for what she did but managed to let it go. She hovered in the air and got attacked by Superior. He flew up to hit her but she dodged out of the way and punched him. As he was pushed back she used her powers to throw him into a building and then follow.

Dave and Danny got their weapons ready. Dave had his batons whilst Danny wielded the pistol. Nemesis, Asylum and Wesley started to walk towards them. They all had their pistols in their hands and slowly raised them.

"Wait...Kick-Ass is mine." Paul yelled as he walked towards Dave.

"I know you." Dave said. He did recognise him, he was the replacement Mindy got for him.

"Let's see who the better Kick-Ass is." Paul said as he punched Dave. He fell back by at least five meters and hit the ground. Danny just aimed his gun at him, shaking a little.

"What does the future tell you?" Paul asked.

"Danny, get Shadow Face." Dave yelled. Danny started to run but Nemesis started to run after him.

Danny was running as fast as he could, he sprinted through the trail of destruction but was quickly running out of breath. Nemesis was catching up with him, he was going faster than Danny. Danny jumped over a burning car but tripped as he landed, Nemesis jumped over the car and tackled Danny to the ground. He pulled out a gun and put it to his face.

"What do you see?" Nemesis asked as he put the gun right to his face.

"That you should have already." Danny replied. He took out his knife and rammed it into Nemesis' kidney before pushing him off. Danny got back up and started to run, trying to get hold of a vision.

Danny was getting close but before he could...Nemesis shot him. The bullet travelled through the air and hit him in the head, he fell down to the ground, dead.

X

Carrie got her vision back but Mindy had tackled her to a wall and punched her several times in the face and chest. She was hitting fast and hard, Carrie couldn't take much more of it but she managed to throw her back and into a car.

"Are you going to try and kill me again? Because you're not trying very hard." Mindy asked as she took out her sword.

"That was wrong and I'm sorry for what I did." Carrie said but she knew it was like talking to a brick wall, a brick wall that she built.

"No you're not...I mean, if you loved Darren and just forgot about him...You're just like Stephen." Mindy taunted. This was to far even for her. Carrie flew over to Mindy and punched her, throwing her through a building and into a bus.

X

Rachel was flying through the air, chasing Superior through the air. She was getting close and used her powers to push him towards the city. They were high up and as she pushed him, he lost balance and the wind threw him into a train station.

He smashed through and landed onto the floor, he unleashed his heat vision towards Rachel but she pushed it back towards the station and blew up a train, killing everyone on board. She flew it and punched Superior threw the station and onto a road. She appeared in front of the weak superhero.

"You truly are the daughter of the Dead Hunter." Superior said as he stood up.

"I expected so much more from somebody with so much power." Rachel said. She looked around and noticed a bank, using her powers to rip open the vault. She raised Superior into the air, crushing his insides and then throwing him into the vault. She crushed the vault to make sure it wouldn't open and threw him into the river.

X

Dave was fighting Paul in the middle of the street. Dave was using his batons whilst Paul had his swords. They were fighting quickly and ruthlessly, Paul was on the attack. He quickly swung his swords, one for Dave's kidney and the other towards his neck. Dave jumped out of the way and swung his batons, hitting Paul's back. He spun around with his swords out wide but Dave ducked and smacked Pauls chest and then as he leaned forward, Dave jumped up and smacked the back of his neck.

"You know Dave...Mindy sent me to the edge to make me a better killer and it's funny...I turned her into a perfect killer." Paul said. He was chuckling and smiling which just angered Dave even more.

"It wasn't easy, took a lot of work but the way she screamed." Paul said. This angered Dave even more, he swung his baton and smacked Paul in the face.

"I'm going to kill you." Dave said but Paul just smiled, revealing his bloody teeth.

"It's been fun but do you know what a Fraternity is? A group of people who share mutual interests or profession." Paul explained. Asylum, Wesley and Darren walked up to Dave, surrounding him.

"I'll fucking take you all." Dave said as he spat some blood onto the ground.

"Give him hell." Paul said. The four of them ran towards Dave and started to beat him, each punch was like being hit by a car and within a few minutes he was unconscious.

X

Carrie was flying towards Mindy, she got off the bus and watched Carrie fly towards her. She grabbed hold of her cousin and threw her towards the ground, she slowly pulled out her sword and put it to Carries throat.

"You going to kill me?" Carrie asked as she pressed the sword against her throat.

"As much as I want to….I can't." Mindy said. Carrie used what energy she had left to grab hold of her. Putting her hands on her head she tried to use her telepathy to get in but it was to difficult so she just left a message there.

Carrie pushed Mindy back and hovered in the air. Mindy looked up at her, with anger and hatred in her eyes.

"You know what to do." Carrie said. She then took off into the sky with Mindy watching, she couldn't get that thought out of her head.

X

Stephen was in a meeting with the other Fraternity leaders. He was sat around a table with Thomas Miller, Chris D'Amico, Michael Driskill, Charles Palmer and Nastavnik. They were in an expensive restaurant drinking the finest scotch and eating slabs of meat.

"So the Centurions have been arrested and being held in one of my facilities." Michael explained as he cut up the stake.

"What about Danny? The kid with the shining...Another one of your failed experiments." Chris mocked. Michael didn't approve but it was as true as it was embarrassing.

"What about Carrie?" Charles asked but nobody cared.

"We're currently using Nastavniks formula on him and he will be sent to Miller's facility." Michael explained.

"And the beast?" Charles explained. He was the most worried out of all of them, he was the one with the political power and was afraid of being associated with superheroes.

"We're in the process but the Reapers will have extracted him by the end of the night." Stephen explained. He had to admit it, he hated everyone at this table but they were going to provide him with what he wants.

"So what exactly do you gain when you set up a group of heroes, turn them into terrorists and then...What? You let Carrie White get free." Chris asked. Stephen smiled at that thought.

"It's like a magic trick. You keep everyone looking at one little detail whilst you are doing whatever needs to be done when nobody is looking." Stephen explained.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What did you think of the fights? What is Stephens plan? What will Carrie do now that she has escaped? Or the message? Please say in a review or feel free to message me. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. Reunion

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help and as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited.**

Chapter 13: Reunion

The world had certainly changed over the last couple of years and certainly not for the better. The world had only thought of Superheroes as some kind of joke, something for nerds to do so they felt important, that's what the world thought of them. Then it happened, that night in Chamberlaine where Carrie White revealed that superhumans existed. Over the next couple of years new heroes and villains would emerge. They were more vicious and deadly, they were fighters not helpers.

The world had seen it now, they knew it and they were sick of it. Carrie White was one of those heroes who the world had become sick off. She was now the outcast she had always been treated but she wasn't going to be pushed over, not this time.

Carrie had found one of Mindy's old safehouses, she felt bad when she walked in. She sat in one of the chairs and started to reflect on what she had done. She had betrayed her own cousin, her family just because she fell under the spell of her father, the man that had more families than he cared to love.

"I'm sorry." Carrie said as she looked at a picture of her cousin that had been hanged up on the wall. She started to feel guilty about everyone else, not just Mindy. She forgot about Darren when he disappeared, she left Danny with Nemesis and she had taken so many lives, creating some of the most dangerous people on the planet.

"I know what I have to do." Carrie said to herself as she looked at a picture of herself and Mindy. She knew what she was going to have to do.

X

Stephen was walking through one of the warehouses that was being used for Michael and Miller's experiments. He walked through, observing everything there was to offer. He walked up to the staircase and approached Miller and Nastavnik who were standing up top, watching over.

"Gentlemen...How is the experiment?" Stephen asked as they turned their attention to a large black box in the corner of the room. It was chained to the ground but even those chains didn't seem enough.

"Darrens powers have been successfully integrated into him but unfortunately, he did not survive the operation." Miller explained. He didn't seem to care about the boy but by the way Nastavnik and Stephen looked at him, they really did care.

"And Danny?" Stephen asked.

"His powers were extracted but he, unfortunately did not make it." Miller explained. Still oblivious to how the two men were feeling.

"A bullet in the head will do that." Nastavnik commented.

"I better attend to our little army." Miller said as he walked away.

"So when do we kill him and the others?" Nastavnik asked. He was depressed about Darren, he had raised and trained him but then he allowed him to be subjected to that kind of torture.

"Not long left and then we have our army. Then we can go out and slaughter all of our enemies...Not long left." Stephen said as he walked down the stairs.

"What if your daughter comes for us?" Nastavnik asked.

"We will deal with it when it happens." Stephen said.

X

Carrie was walking through a dark street alley, it was raining hard and the sound of drunks screaming out their wives names filled the streets. She was trying to hide her face, using a hoodie to make sure nobody recognised her. She walked up to a small door, she knocked several times and waited.

"What the fuck do you want?" The bouncer asked as he opened the door. Carrie pulled the hoodie down and looked at the bouncer, she grew a large smile.

Carrie pushed the bouncer back into the wall, knocking him out. She walked inside and looked around. There were two guards standing there with guns but Carrie threw them up against a wall before they could do anything.

She walked down the corridor, everyone had already ran away by now when they realised she had walked inside. She walked into the main room to find that it had been abandoned, there was a table in the middle of the room that was covered in the Rabbit drug.

"Now how on earth did you find me?" Magician asked as he walked into the room. He was wearing purple trousers and a red jacket. His greasy, short brown hair had been pulled back with the odd strand over his face. He had a few scars on him but nothing too bad.

"Ask enough dealers and you can find anyone...You're not a very quiet person." Carrie said as she looked at the deranged psychopath. He had no weapons, that was clear and he knew she didn't have any.

"How are the rest of your little gang...Oh wait, they're all locked up." Magician said laughing.

"Which is why I'm here...I need your help." Carrie said. Magician stopped laughing and looked at her, he was a little confused.

"Wow...I didn't even see that coming but what do you need me with?" Magician asked.

"I need to...I need to kill the Dead Hunter. To do so I need to get into a military base filled with some of the most powerful psychopaths on the planet. I thought it would be your kind of thing." Carrie said. She knew it was a stretch going to Magician for help but there really wasn't anyone else left she could ask.

"Why not." Magician said.

"Oh and if you double cross me….I'll burn you alive William Wharton." Carrie said as she turned around and walked away. Magician was stood there for a few moments, shocked and angry. How did she know that name? He asked himself but he was in, he was going to help.

Carrie walked outside, standing out in the rain she took out her phone and started to dial. She had to wait a few minutes but Charlie eventually picked up.

"Hello?" Charlie asked. He was at his apartment, watching television.

"Hey bro...I need your help to stop dad." Carrie said. Charlie paused for a moment but she knew he was in.

X

Mindy was sat in her room, thinking about the message Carrie had put into her head. She couldn't think about it though, it was like it was being pulled back and tearing her apart, she was trying though...She knew she had to. She stepped out of her room and saw Paul walking down the corridor with Rachel.

"Mindy...How are you?" Paul asked as he walked up to her. Rachel just stood there, completely silent.

"Why do you ask?" Mindy asked.

"We're going to tear your cousin apart Mindy." Rachel snarled at Mindy, she really wanted to break the bitch's nose.

"She's your sister." Mindy hissed back.

"She stopped being my sister when she let my mother die because she had a prank pulled on her...And why are you defending her? She tried to kill you." Rachel said as she pushed Mindy back. She was going to start a fight but it wasn't worth it, fighting her would get her in trouble with the rest of them...She had to be smart.

X

Several trucks were driving towards the base. They stopped at the entrance and a soldier walked up to them.

,

"We're not expecting anybody?" The soldier asked as he checked his clipboard. He looked up at the truck and saw Magician sat there, holding a shotgun. He pulled the trigger and jumped out.

People started to jump out of the other trucks, they were all dressed in superhero costumes and holding various weapons like guns or baseball bats. Magician took a grenade launcher from out of the vehicle and fired one at the gate, destroying it.

His soldiers started to run into the base, causing mayhem. The military ran up to them to start fighting but they were being torn apart out there. The Reapers ran out to meet them, firing their guns towards the insane terrorists.

As this was happening Carrie was flying through the air, high up in the sky so they wouldn't detect her. Once she realised she was on top of the base she started to fly downwards. She was heavily equipped, ready for a fight.

She landed on top of one of the buildings. She looked at the carnage that Magician had been providing for her, she looked around and walked towards the door that would lead her inside the building.

Stephen was stood inside the base, watching the carnage unfold from a monitor. He walked over to Night Demons cage and stood there. The beast could never turn back to its human form, not after what they did to it. Stephen used his powers to break the chains and walked away.

As the chains broke Stephen turned around and used his powers to open the cage. He took cover as the beast burst out and screamed. It started to have visions and cover its eyes, it could see events before they happened. It created the red electric that spread out to all the near by objects and brought them back. They were then pushed back and exploded, destroying part of the building.

Night Demon ran out into the battlefield, destroying everything in sight. The Reapers all took cover as the more powerful beast tore through everything it could. Magician and his gang was stood there and then decided to run into the buildings. Night Demon unleashed the red energy and destroyed an entire building as well as several buildings.

Carrie was still on top of the building, she couldn't take her eyes away from Night Demon. His skin was darker and more scaley, there were a few more horns on him but he was definitely bigger.

"You should have run when you had the chance." Mindy said as she walked up behind her.

"How did you know?" Carrie asked as she approached her cousin. Mindy was in her Hit-Girl outfit and fully prepared.

"I've been waiting for you Carrie...You think I wouldn't know but I have to admit..Magician is a surprise. You may just be the villain you treated me." Mindy mocked. She had a shotgun in her hand and a sword in her other.

"Please don't do this Mindy...You can still do some good." Carrie begged but Mindy wouldn't accept it.

"Are you here to save us though? Or just kill your father? Whatever happened to not killing?" Mindy replied. This hurt Carrie but she knew it was true, she was just there to kill, the one thing she tried not to do.

"He needs to be stopped." Carrie argued as she pulled out a pistol, it was filled with tranquiliser darts.

"Then you'll have to fight me." Mindy said. Carrie stood there for a moment. So be it, she thought.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Right, I know it may be a little confusing but what is Stephen and Nastavniks endgame? Was Carrie about to do the one thing she wasn't meant to? What is Charlie going to do? Until next time, have fun.**


	14. One last fight

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed. Sorry about being late but I don't think the site was working.

Chapter 14: One last fight

Mindy and Carrie were staring at each other. The moonlight was shining upon them and the destruction that Night Demon was causing was all they could hear, the fire lit up the night sky. Mindy was stood there, holding her sword and shotgun and staring at her cousin.

"So be it." Carrie said as she ran towards her cousin. Mindy fired a shot towards her but Carrie used her powers to deflect it and push the gun to the ground.

Carrie jumped up and kicked Mindy in the face, the girl fell back and swung the sword several times. Carrie managed to dodge them by ducking and moving to the side, she punched Mindy in the side. Mindy took a step back, looking at her cousin.

"You got good at fighting." Mindy said. She threw a flashbang onto the ground and rolled out of the way.

Carrie was hit by the bang, she fell back and could barely see. Mindy jumped in front of her and hit her several times, holding the back of her head and pulling it forward every time her head fell back. She kept punching until Carrie pushed Mindy back, she slipped towards the edge but managed to regain her balance.

"I am your cousin Mindy, please snap out of this. Mindy, I love you please." Carrie begged but all Mindy could think about was how she was betrayed, left behind by Carrie and the others.

"Liar." Mindy hissed. Carrie was hurt by this but she knew she deserved it. She looked at her cousin, the first member of her family to care about her, she had to accept what she had to do.

Carrie flew towards Mindy, tackling her off the building and flying across the complex. She hit Mindy as the flew but then Night Demon smacked them, causing them to hit the ground. Night Demon ran towards them, screaming as loud as he could whilst the two heroes attempted to recover.

Mindy jumped up and threw a couple of grenades, they exploded in the monster's face and made him disorientated. Mindy grabbed an assault rifle that had been left on the ground and aimed at Carrie, she fired a few shots but Carrie's armour managed to protect her. It still hurt Carrie but she wasn't to badly hurt, she got back up and pushed her cousin back. Night Demon then began to run towards Carrie, she pushed the monster back a little but then it had a vision.

"This is it Carrie." Mindy yelled as she fired several more shots at Carrie. Most of them were stopped by the armour except one, one managed to pierce it and hit her side. Carrie fell to the ground in pain but used her powers to protect herself.

Night Demon finished his vision and started to use the red electric beams to bring the objects closer to him.

"Charlie, can you get inside the demon?" Carrie asked into her microphone. She ran to hide behind a destroyed vehicle whilst Mindy kept on shooting. The vehicle was caught by the electric and was slowly brought forward, ruining the cover.

"Someone is already inside him." Charlie explained. He was standing with several of Magicians goons, they were running through one of the facilities, looking for the prisoners.

"Shadow Face." Carrie said. She then used her powers to push the vehicle over towards Mindy and another towards Night Demon. They then exploded, pushing everyone back a little.

X

Charlie was running through one of the facilities, looking for the room where they keep the prisoners. He was accompanied by a couple of Magicians goons and the Magician himself.

"So any ideas where we're going?" Magician asked as they ran down the corridor.

"No, we need to find Shadow Face though, we need to take her down." Charlie explained. He lead them down a corridor, he was looking for Dave, trying to hear his thoughts.

"Do you know where she is?" Magician asked as they walked up to a large, metallic door.

"I'm just trying to find her." Charlie explained. He could hear the thoughts from inside the room, he knew this was where he needed to go.

The group entered the room. It was a small room which lead downstairs into the sewer. They climbed down and started to walk through the sewer, being suffocated by the stench. They made their way to another door, it was more like a safe door but easily opened. They walked inside the find a small operating room which had Dave strapped to a chair.

"Dave?" Charlie said as he ran over, tearing off the straps. Magician walked in, not yet seen by Dave.

"So that is your name?" Magician said as he walked over to Dave, getting his knife out and cutting off some of the straps.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Dave said as he jumped up. He hurt a little bit, they hadn't had a chance to do anything to him yet but seeing Magician right there made his heart stop.

"Long story but Carrie made a deal with him." Charlie explained. The three were about to walk out and join the goons but as they did, Nemesis and Wesley appeared with a smile on their faces and loaded guns in their hand.

"Get down." Dave yelled as he pulled Charlie back. Magicians goons were cut down by the hail of bullets, Magician managed to get out of the way just in time.

Wesley swung his gun to the side and the bullets flew in the air and curved round, hitting Charlie in the shoulder.

"Fuck." Charlie yelled out. He looked at the wound, it wasn't to bad, maybe a flesh wound but it still hurt.

"Superior, he's in that cage." Dave said as he walked over to a metal door, it was completely sealed shut.

"Let me." Magician said. He took out some explosives and placed it on the door. The explosion was deafening, probably wasn't the best idea but they had to get him out. They could find the body on the floor, he seemed weak.

"You ok buddy?" Danny asked. He put his hands onto Superiors head, trying to find out what was wrong. It was weird, his mind had brick walls all over it, so he pushed them all down.

"What..What is happening?" Superior asked as he stood up. He looked at Magician, he was ready to tear him apart.

"He's with us." Charlie said as he stopped the near godlike being, he knew what he was going to do.

"We've got Nemesis and Wesley outside, we may need you." Dave said. Superior nodded and walked outside.

The bullets hit his body but just bounced off, nothing could stop him. He had been locked up for so long, even on the outside where he had to restrain himself but now, now he could let it all out and get it out of his system. He flew towards them, unleashing the fiery blast from his eyes. The beam hit his former friend Wesley in the arm, nearly tearing it off. He then punched Nemesis, the psychopath flew through the sewers and smashed into a wall. Superior grabbed hold of Wesley and smashed his head into a wall.

"Sorry buddy, but...Sorry." Superior said as he looked at his unconscious friend.

The four of them made their way back up to the top and started to run through the facility. Charlie was bleeding but it wasn't to bad, they continued to work their way through until they stumbled into one of the hangers.

"Where is she?" Dave asked. They walked inside to discover that Paul, Rachel and a group of twenty guys were waiting outside for them.

"Slice and dice." Paul said. He pulled out two swords and walked towards them. Rachel took off and punched Superior into the air, she flew after him. She caught him in the air and threw him at the ground, hitting Night Demon.

"Night Demon?" Superior yelled as he was hit by the monster. Rachel landed right in front of the two and turned around, seeing Mindy and Carrie fight.

"Enough of you monster." Rachel said as she pushed Night Demon back, pushing him through the ground.

"I'm gonna get you Rachel." Superior said as he flew towards the soldier. She grabbed him by the throat and threw him onto the ground and then took him by the neck, then snapping it.

X

Carrie and Mindy were still fighting, they were never going to stop. Mindy would throw a punch and then Carrie would. They were trying to avoid Night Demon, trying to make sure that he didn't get them before they got each other.

Carrie picked up a gun and threw it at Mindy, she made the gun burst and all the bullets went everywhere. They wouldn't have done any damage but it gave Carrie the time she needed, her wound was hurting, she was struggling to keep the blood in. Then she heard it, she turned around and saw Rachel throwing the dead Superior to the ground.

"No." Carrie said as she looked at the grin on her sister. She would have done something but Mindy punched her, knocking out a tooth and then pulling her hair back, dragging herself through the mud.

"Oh, this is it cousin." Mindy said as she kicked Carrie's face into the dirt.

"Come on Charlie." Carrie said to herself. She pulled out a small pocket knife and cut Mindy's leg. She was able to move out the way, she jumped up and pulled her cousin into the mud.

X

Dave, Charlie and Magician were stood there, opposite Paul and the soldiers. Paul ran towards them as the soldiers fired but Charlie put his hands out, making the soldiers fall asleep but it did not affect Paul, he seemed immune.

"I'm on it." Dave said as he ran towards Paul. He dodged his blade assaults and punched him in the belly as hard as he could, it pushed Paul back a little and Dave grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down so he could knee him in the mouth several times.

"Let's find your girlfriend." Magician said. He and Charlie ran up some staircase as the two began to fight.

The two walked into a bedroom, following Charlie as he tried to find Shadow Face, he could hear a faint whisper or something trying to silence it, he just followed that. They looked around the room and Charlie walked up to one of the walls.

"It's a secret door." Charlie said as he looked around.

"Here?" Magician asked as he looked at the wall.

"Yeah." Charlie replied. Magician put some explosives onto the wall. Charlie moved out of the way as it exploded but Magician just stood there, holding a knife.

Magician stepped into the secret room. Shadow Face was stood infront of several screens, she seemed to be in her own world controlling Night Demon and god knows what else. Magician walked up to her, very slowly as Charlie attempted to get inside her head but it was no use.

"Hello Will." Shadow Face said as she turned to Magician. He went to stab her but he couldn't move his hand, he hated it when people used his name, he tried to push it into her but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

"Shadow Face...Stop this, please. Whatever Stephen has told you, it was a lie." Charlie said, he tried to get into her mind but it was no good.

"Stephen saved my life, all those years ago when Carrie attacked New York...He saved my life." Shadow Face explained as she started to play around with Charlie's head. All he could hear was screaming which made him fall to the ground.

Shadow Face had slipped, she didn't have as much control over Night Demon as she did before, she was doing to much at once which meant Charlie could try and slip in despite the mental attack.

"Carrie, get inside the beast now." Charlie whispered into Carrie's mind. The two pushed heavily into the demon. Carrie wasn't much of a telepath but she had the ability to nudge the person in the right direction.

The two managed to push Shadow Face out Night Demon. Neither could hold control for long though, she was fighting for it back but the two were distracted.

"Oh no you don't." Shadow Face said. She was about to kill them, rip their minds apart and leave them for dead but she made a fatal mistake, she slipped control again.

Night Demon had charged into the building and smashed it to pieces. As he tore it apart, everyone tried to escape but got caught in the destruction. Dave and Paul were caught in the rubble, nothing serious but they were injured. Charlie was hurt, his leg had been crushed. The building wasn't made out of anything major like concrete, it was quickly built using plastic and metal but even there, something could do damage.

Shadow Face tried to get up but as she did, Night Demon grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her onto the ground, killing her. Charlie slipped into the monster's mind and killing it. Charlie fell unconscious, the injuries proved to be too much.

X

Carrie and Mindy were still fighting. Rachel flew over to join in but she knew how much it meant to Mindy, she had another place to be. Mindy pulled out a smoke grenade and as it went off, she hid in the smoke. She pulled out a knife and stabbed Carrie in the side, Carrie then grabbed her by the throat and spun her around, kicking her in the back of the leg. She held down her arms and choked her.

"Mindy please, you're my cousin." Carrie begged. She was trying to get into her mind, Charlie was out so it was just down to her. She began to wonder where Stephen had gone but that wasn't important, she had to deal with Mindy.

"You abandoned me." Mindy screamed out with her last words before falling unconscious. Carrie got up, she was shaking and bleeding heavily.

"Hello Carrie...Know my name do you?" Magician said. He was standing right behind her, covered in his own blood and holding a small knife. He punched her in the face and started to stab her over and over. The knife eventually broke as it came out of Carrie and she screamed out in pain.

Magician put his hands around Carries throat and began choking her, he could see the last bit of life leave her body. Carrie looked at him, using all the power she had left and then…..

Well that's it for now I think. I hope you enjoyed so please remember to review. So in summary. Carrie vs Mindy, what did you think? Night Demon, Shadow Face and Superior are dead. Where is Stephen and Rachel? Please feel free to put your thoughts into a review or message me. Until next time, have fun.


	15. The Death of a Hero

****Hello and Welcome. I hope you enjoy so please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help as well as anyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited.****

**Chapter 15: The Death of a Hero. **

That feeling, the one you get before you die. You don't see your life flash before your eyes, you just see the eyes of the person that is killing you. Carrie had that feeling, right then. She stared into the eyes of the crazed Magician as he choked the last ounce of life out of her. He stared into her, with a grin that stretched across his face and haunted her nightmares. She was weak, she had lost so much blood and was barely able to hold what was left inside, she used all her might, what was left of her power to do what she needed.

"What's wrong? No last remark? You quip as I give off my final monologue? NOTHING?" Magician screamed as Carrie lost control of the blood, it started to pour out of her. Carrie put her hand onto Magicians cheek, attempting to channel her last bit of energy.

Carrie pushed Magician, she used what she could and sent a push. Magician fell off Carrie, his jaw had been smashed and was partially broken. He choked and spat out the blood, teeth fell out. He looked at Carrie, showing off his wide grin. The left side of his mouth had been practically destroyed, teeth were missing and the jaw had been dented.

"This is the end, the end of a very long road.." Magician laughed as he crawled towards her, blood pouring out of his mouth. Carrie could barely keep her eyes open, she wasn't going to be able to fight back.

Magician crawled over to one of the dozens of rocks that were all over the place. He picked it up and slowly walked over to Carrie, nearly slipping on the pool of blood. He raised his arm into the air, ready to drop the heavy rock onto the girls head. He was ready, ready to end this and finally win but before he could claim his sweet victory...He heard the sound of a gun loading. He panicked and turned around, looking for what could have been the source of that noise he noticed Mindy standing there with one of the guns that had been left on the ground.

"It's a shame you won't get to see the end." Mindy said. Magician smiled at Mindy but she just stood there with no expression, no care in the world. She just aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

The sound echoed for miles as the bullet flew through the air and hit the criminal in the head. He dropped the rock onto the ground and then he fell, landing on Carrie Mindy limped over and pulled the body off Carrie, leaving him in the dirt. She looked at the smiling corpse and spat on it, the spit landing right in the face. She picked up Carrie by the collar and dragged her away from the base. She dropped off the unconscious body by the outskirts and turned around to reveal Stephen, Nastavnik and Miller behind her.

"What now Mindy?" Stephen asked. He had a pistol in his hand and looked exhausted.

"Where were you three hiding?" Mindy asked. Stephen and Nastavnik nodded to each other and then Stephen put two bullets into Miller's head. Mindy took a step back, she raised her gun but she didn't feel right, she felt dizzy which caused her tp drop it.

"We were busy...The Fraternity is over and we had to take some of the heat away from us." Nastavnik explained.

"We're going into hiding for a little while, you can come with us. A lot of people are going to come after us, after you." Stephen said but Mindy wouldn't accept. She started to feel even worse, she fell to her knees and her vision started to blur.

"What's happening to me?" Mindy asked as she threw up. Stephen threw her the gun but she dropped it instantly but then she realised it had her prints, she would get the blame.

"You've gone against your programming. Miller programed it so that when you go against your orders, no matter how unlikely...Your body rejects itself." Stephen explained as he walked closer to Mindy.

"And you had to kill him." Mindy said. She was in great pain, she couldn't even think straight.

"He couldn't have done anything." Nastavnik said.

"You bastards...You let me die, all of them die...Was it fucking worth it?" Mindy asked as her sides started to hurt, she was screaming now.

"The Fraternity served its purpose." Stephen justified himself.

"What fucking purpose?" Mindy screamed out.

"To get all of the scum together and trap them within their own web." Stephen said. He walked towards Carrie, looking at the near dead girl. He kissed her on the forehead and then picked up her, using his own power to hold her blood in.

"Save her...Please." Mindy begged as the two men walked away.

"Forgive me Mindy….You did better than your father, say hi to him for me and I'll tell your mother something nice." Stephen said as he walked off. A helicopter landed in the distance and the two men got on with Carrie.

Mindy watched as the helicopter flew off into the night sky. She had no more fight in her, nothing left but the inevitability of death but that was not enough. She had survived some of the most horrific things that the human mind could come up with, she tried to stand and fight it off but as she tried something happened.

There was another gunshot, she wasn't sure where it came from but a second later she was off the ground and then found herself in the dirt. She had no idea what had happened but by the time her head straightened out she realised what had happened. She had been hit by a sniper, the bullet burnt inside of her and she felt even worse.

In the distance, Paul was stood by the corpse of Magician. He had a sniper rifle and threw it to the ground, he looked at the Magician and smiled as if he admired him. Rachel walked up behind him and they nodded. Rachel grabbed hold of him and they flew off into the night.

"Sorry daddy." Mindy whispered to herself.

"Hey baby doll. That's quite a nasty wound you have there but don't worry, it'll all be better soon. I tell you what. We can go to the bowling alley and get ice cream afterwards." Big Daddy explained. He put his helmet on the ground and looked at Mindy in the eye, she smiled one last time before closing her eyes.

X

It's a weird feeling, waking up after thinking you've died. It's not like waking up in the morning, you are more happy due to the fact that you thought you took your last breath. Carrie woke up in a hospital bed, she had no idea where she was or how she got there but she was there. She tried to get up but it hurt to much, nearly dying does that to you. She looked over to see Dave sitting there next to her, his arm was in a cast and he had been crying.

"Dave?" Carrie asked. She was wondering how he got out of the rubble but assumed he got out

"She died Carrie...Mindy died." Dave replied. He knew he shouldn't have opened with that but he just had to say it, it was killing him inside.

"Oh." Carrie said. It was all she could say, she had died inside but she just did not know what to say.

"They got away." Dave said bluntly.

"Who?" Carrie asked.

"Stephen, Nastavnik, Paul and Rachel….They escaped. The Fraternity is going to live on." Dave explained. He nearly cried, one of the toughest people Carrie knew looked like he was about to cry...And so was she.

"How did she die?" Carrie asked. She didn't want to know but she had to.

"Sniper got her by the looks of it but Miller did something to her, she was dying anyway. Sorry about this, I know it's heavy news but I had to tell you." Dave said as he walked away. Carrie was laying there, looking around the room she noticed an unopened card by the lamp. She used her powers to make it move towards her and open it.

Upon reading the letter she couldn't help but burst into tears. She dropped the letter and just let it out. The letter was signed by Stephen under his real name, Ralph White. He told her he loved her and why he did what he did.

X

It was a few weeks later. Carrie hadn't fully recovered yet but she was doing well enough to get out of the hospital despite what they said, she knew she could take care of herself. She was stood in a graveyard, looking over one particular grave, her cousins.

"Sorry, I really am I couldn't save you. I know I abandoned you but I truly am sorry. You introduced me to this world and I left you to die. I never liked the killing but sometimes, sometimes its all you can do." Carrie said as she put some flowers on the grave.

"I'm going to pull what's left of the Fraternity down. There isn't much but enough to keep me busy for a while, I'm going to start with Chris D'Amico...Rumour has it he's taken over. Will you come with me." Dave said. He was standing with Marcus, Charlie and Sue, they were all depressed over Mindy but they were going to avenge her.

"Sorry Dave...I've got my own thing." Carrie said. She wanted to help, she really did but she couldn't.

"There's no more protection. Vice president Palmer wants you guys brought in, they're not going to stop." Marcus explained.

"Everything goes online in twenty four hours, then they will come running for you." Sue explained. She had got some information about the Fraternity from Dave and was going to put them online, try and make people aware despite how ludicrous it sounds.

"It's you guys, you are the ones who have to do this. I'm going to find my dad, he's going to pay for his sins. For my mother, for Mindy and the countless others he's killed." Carrie said. She knew Mindy and Margaret were partly her fault as well but she had to find some sort of redemption, no matter how long it takes.

"There's a rumour that Paul killed Mindy, he might be the new Magician." Dave said. It was his final attempt at trying to get Carrie on his side but it wouldn't have worked.

"Sorry Dave." Carrie said as she put her hood up and walked away.

Carrie walked off into the distance, ready to begin her search for Stephen and seek redemption for her many sins. She knew Mindy was gone now but she would avenge her but she knew something deep down in her heart. She was never going to stop, she was going to do it to remember Mindy.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. What did you think of the story? I wanted this to be the last but I would like to do a prequel one day but are you interested in seeing what happens next? So Mindy died, what did you think? Did you like how it ended? Have fun.**


End file.
